Can You Keep A Secret?
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: AU. Beatrice Prior actuaba como una chica normal, iba a la escuela y mantenía una estrecha relación con su familia y amigos. Pero su vida era todo, menos normal. Con dieciséis años y un trabajo para nada común, su vida y todo alrededor de ella corre serio peligro, pero todo explota cuando comienza a relacionarse con algunas personas que la sorprenderán.
1. El día en que te vi

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Prólogo:_

Tomaron un libro sin título ni autor. Completamente de cuero negro, páginas amarillentas y cosidas entre sí. Estaba vacío. Pasaron directamente a la última página, donde una canción sin nombre estaba escrita en una hermosa caligrafía. Ella se acomodó entre las piernas del chico, apoyando su espalda en su pecho, poniendo el conjunto de hojas entre sus piernas, leyendo en voz alta.

_¿Has olvidado  
que yo aún seguía viva?  
¿Has olvidado  
todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos?  
¿Lo has olvidado?  
¿Te has olvidado  
de mí?_

_¿Te has arrepentido  
de estar siempre a mi lado?  
¿Has olvidado  
lo que sentíamos por dentro?  
Ahora estoy sola para olvidarnos  
de nosotros_

_Pero en algún lugar nos salió mal  
__Una vez fuimos tan fuertes  
Nuestro amor parece una canción  
no puedes __olvidar_

_Así que ahora supongo  
Que aquí es donde tenemos que estar  
¿Lamentaste  
sostener siempre mi mano?  
Nunca más  
Por favor no lo olvides  
no lo olvides_

_Lo teníamos todo  
Estábamos a punto de caer  
Aun más enamorados  
De lo que solíamos estar  
No voy a olvidar  
No voy a olvidar  
Lo nuestro_

_Pero en algún lugar nos salió mal  
Una vez fuimos tan fuertes  
Nuestro amor parece una canción  
No puedes olvidar_

_En algún lugar nos salió mal  
__Una vez fuimos tan fuertes  
Nuestro amor parece una canción  
Tú no puedes olvidar  
todo_

_Y al final  
Todas las fotografías han sido quemadas  
Y todo el pasado  
Es solo una lección que hemos aprendido  
No voy a olvidar  
No voy a olvidar lo nuestro_

_Pero en algún lugar nos salió mal  
Nuestro amor parece una canción  
Pero ¿cantarías conmigo?  
Has olvidado  
Sobre nosotros_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un hombre con traje negro entró a la biblioteca.

-Es hora- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Él la miró de pies a cabeza. Estaba descalza, con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, cabello rubio suelto, intensos ojos azules-grises, piel pálida... Un lunar en el cuello, un labio partido, unas ojeras... no era hermosa, esa palabra le quedaba muy pequeña, tenía defectos, pero a sus ojos era perfecta, su forma de ser era única.

Ella lo observó de la misma manera. Descalzo, unos pantalones blancos anchos y delgados, camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, un collar de cuero y hueso en su cuello, cabello oscuro despeinado, nariz arqueada, ojos azules oscuros, una cicatriz en su barbilla, un pómulo morado, una costra sanándose en su mejilla. Era más de lo que ella podría pedir jamás.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Caminando por los pasillos vacíos, con paredes blancas llenas de sangre y agujeros, los pisos alfombrados despeinados y sucios, una bala por aquí, otra por allá. Eso era lo que había provocado su fin.

La guerra.

Entraron a una habitación completamente vacía mobiliaria mente. Las seis paredes que la componían eran de un gris claro, cuatro tubos fluorescentes iluminaban todo, tres armas, dos hombres, una mujer. No había ventanas. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Ojos en la pared, manos arriba- uno de los hombres ordenó. Los dos se posicionaron, unidos por una mano.

-Ambos están acusados de traición a la patria, crear una conspiración y liderarla, porte de armas ilegalmente, asesinato a rangos mayores, intento de fuga, desafiar la autoridad, robo a soldados, intento de robo a tiendas exclusivas del gobierno, y finalmente, causar una guerra que destruyó casi toda la humanidad. ¿Cómo se declaran?- dijo la mujer.

-Culpables- confesaron al unísono.

-Son sentenciados a pena de muerte por medio de fusilamiento declarado por el nuevo dictador.

Se escucharon muchos pasos, más de los que deberían, estando tres personas aparte de ellos.

-El pelotón de fusilamiento pasará a llevar a cabo su sentencia- dijo la voz masculina que faltaba.

-Uno- contó el primer hombre. Cargaron las armas.

-Dos- siguió la mujer. Apuntaron.

-Tres.

El sonido de dos disparos y dos cuerpos cayendo hicieron eco en el lugar.

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El día en que te vi._

Beatrice tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, chocando con hombros de los jugadores de fútbol americano, soportando las murmuraciones de las _''Soy la octava maravilla del mundo''_ por sus ropas anchas y sus gorras... hasta que llego a su taquilla. Ella sabía que no era la que mejor vestía en la escuela, pero era como a ella le gustaba. Sus vaqueros pitillo, su sudadera negra con el conocido logo de ''The Beatles'' y su gorra negra sobre su liso cabello rubio. Sus converse azules nunca le fallaban.

Entro al salón de clases y se sentó en su pupitre de siempre, no tan al frente, pero no al final. Segundos después, una chica alta, esbelta, de piel morena y pelo oscuro se sentó a su lado. Christina Lancaster podía verse muy creída, pero realmente, era todo lo contrario. Y por eso era la mejor amiga de Beatrice.

Era un día como cualquier otro, el Sr. Harrison relató parte de su vida (que se reducía a beber) y comenzó un discurso donde hablaba de una vocación. _Lo que sea_, pensó Tris. Cuando terminó su aburrido monólogo, siguió con la clase.

-Chicos, el otro mes harán un ensayo en parejas. Cada uno tendrá un tema y redactaran mínimo tres mil quinientas palabras sobre el. Las parejas serán William y Christina, Ezekiel y Shauna... -siguió juntando personas, hasta que dijo el último conjunto-. Beatrice trabaja con Cuatro. Ahora, reúnanse con su pareja y les daré su tema.

Cuatro Eaton, o simplemente Cuatro, como todos lo llamaban, era un chico relativamente nuevo en el instituto, trasladado desde Londres hasta California hace tres meses, una clase de deportista prodigio que se destacaba en sus calificaciones. Se llevó bien con casi todos en sus clases, un buen amigo para muchos, según había escuchado, aunque ese juicio no podía darlo ella. Además, de que era bastante guapo.

_No puedo estar diciendo eso,_ pensó ella.

Se sacó su sudadera, revelando su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo, cubierto por una camiseta verde. Bueno, de algo servía haber entrenado por más de tres años. Eso era una ventaja. Iba a dirigirse hacia su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de que su tatuaje había quedado descubierto. Unas flamas en blanco y negro, encerradas en un círculo oscuro, adornaban su hombro izquierdo. Rápidamente, volvió a ponerse su sudadera, ignorando el calor sofocante que habitaba dentro de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta, cuando chocó con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento -murmuró sin sacar la vista del piso.

-Esta bien, Beatrice.

Su ojos se dispararon hacia arriba, y se cruzaron con unos azules oscuros, que contrastaban con los suyos azules-grises. Sentía como si hubiera visto esos ojos antes. Le parecían tan familiares...

-Soy Cuatro, tu compañero -dijo el.

-Lo se.

-Vamos, sentémonos.

Conversaron un poco para conocerse, aunque Tris, siendo como ella era, no hablo mucho, en su mayoría, escucho a Cuatro hablar sobre algunos de sus gustos, hobbies, el por qué de su sobrenombre (sus amigos londinenses se lo pusieron por su jersey de básquetbol) y su trabajo de medio tiempo como entrenador de niños de ocho años en defensa personal.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Beatrice?

Las manos de ella comenzaron a sudar. No tenía que hablar sobre su trabajo.

-Yo... llámame Tris, por favor. Y no trabajo -dijo ella mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti... Tris -el chico le sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Vivo con mi madre y mi hermano en un departamento, pero trabaja afuera de la ciudad, y mi hermano está en Inglaterra, así que estoy sola la mayoría del tiempo. Tengo dieciséis y me gusta andar en skate -esa era más información que la que debería haberle dado, pero los ojos de él la impulsaron a hablar, tratando de averiguar dónde los había visto. Finalmente, le quitó importancia.

De pronto, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con un tono muy conocido para ella. En la pantalla se leía ''Trabajo''. Abrió los ojos con horror, y desvió la llamada.

-Okay, chicos, escojan un papel, lo que se lea ahí será su tema de ensayo -explicó el señor Harrison.

-Voy yo -dijo el chico a su lado.

Tris asintió con la cabeza, mientras él se levantaba, y cogió su celular, que volvía a sonar. Lo dejo hasta que la música paró, y finalmente le llegó un mensaje:

_*La necesitamos en el D.I.C. lo antes posible._

Ellos sabían que no estaba disponible en ese horario, que debía cumplir con sus deberes de estudiante y no hacer sospechar a sus compañeros, lo que significaba que la necesitaban de verdad...

_*Estaré allá en cuarenta minutos._

Envió el mensaje, justo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Nos tocó ''Sistemas de gobierno: Facciones'' -le dijo su compañero. Ella asintió otra vez.

_Genial_, pensó.

-¿Te parece mañana en mi casa, después de clases? -le preguntó él.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Veinte minutos después, cuando la campana tocaba por el fin del periodo, Beatrice fue a su casillero en busca de su skate. Una vez ahí, lo sacó, junto con su mochila, y cerró la puerta.

-¿Yendo a algún lado, enana?

Detrás de ella, su mejor amigo Uriah Pedrad, el único que sabía su secreto porque formaba parte de él, se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja burlonamente.

-Si -respondió ella, claramente apresurada.

-Hola a ti también, ¿pasó algo? -le besó la mejilla.

-_Merkezi korkusuzluk gizli kurum _-dijo ella, cosa que su amigo entendía muy bien. Él frunció el ceño.

-Ellos saben que no puedes en este momento...

-Debe de ser importante, si me llaman dos veces y me envían un mensaje -replicó-. Por favor distrae a Christina mientras no estoy, trataré de llegar para el almuerzo.

-Suerte, Trissy Trissy.

-Gracias, Uri.

Se abrazaron levemente, más que nada por costumbre, y ella salió del edificio. Como siempre, comenzó a patinar con su típico andar relajado, dirigiéndose al _D.I.C.._

Sin saber que alguien la seguía de cerca.

* * *

_¡Hola, preciosas! Cata esta de vuelta :) los capítulos serán de aproximadamente 1400 palabras, y ya tengo la mayoría hecho. Ya se viene época de entrar a clases en Chile, pero trataré de subir todas las semanas :)_

_¿Cuál será el trabajo de Tris? ¿Y la persona que la siguió? Se que la escritura sigue media floja, pero espero que mejore para ustedes :)_

_¿Un review? :'D_

_Sean valientes._

_CataD'Mellark._


	2. Un encuentro peligroso

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Un encuentro peligroso_

Aún en su espejo empañado, podía ver todas las cicatrices que las batallas le habían dejado; en el pecho, estomago, hombros, espalda, piernas... en casi todo su cuerpo. Tocó su tatuaje, el de las flamas, y tocó el otro. El signo de Abnegación. Un símbolo que sólo compartía con su padre y su madre, ya que esa organización había sido destruida hace más de diez años. Dos manos casi tocándose, encerradas en un círculo, adornaban su hombro derecho.

La madre de Tris era una psicóloga reconocida, por lo que generalmente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero siempre estaba en contacto con ella. Eso era lo que la seguía impulsando en su trabajo, por algo se había convertido en lo que ella era.

Se colocó su ropa se siempre; camisetas anchas, sudaderas con capucha, vaqueros y sus _converse_. Salió de su apartamento como usualmente lo hacía, pero una mano cubrió su boca bruscamente, lo que hizo que Tris pusiera sus sentidos alerta.

La empotraron contra el suelo, poniéndole una bolsa en la cabeza. Podía sentir cuatro manos sobre ella, lo que significaba que había, mínimo, dos sujetos. Golpeó ciegamente contra algo que pareció una rodilla. Lanzó otro para otro extremo, y sintió una nariz. Los quejidos eran masculinos, y no golpeó nada más. Rápidamente, se quitó la bolsa de su rostro y se puso de pie, en guardia. Había dos tipos en frente de ella. Uno era alto, muy alto, pelo negro corto, nariz aguileña, cicatriz en una mejilla. El otro tenía ambos ojos de color grises tempestuosos, labios rojizos, alto, delgado, cabello rubio y un piercing en la ceja. Ambos, se dio cuenta Tris, tenían un tatuaje de un círculo negro vacío en la muñeca interior derecha.

-¿Debería decir ''Hola''? -preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

El chico rubio la tomó de los brazos, y el pelinegro de las piernas. La metieron en el cuarto del conserje del edificio.

-Si mantienes tu boca cerrada, será mucho más fácil, preciosa.

La sangre de Tris ardió.

-Responde mis preguntas y me callaré, _precioso_ -replicó ella.

-Suficiente, quiero hacer esto rápido -dijo el mismo chico rubio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me quieren a mi? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué me van a hacer? -preguntó Tris, fingiendo miedo.

-Soy el Agente McCulley, él es mi compañero, el agente Hummerbird. Solo hacemos nuestro deber, algo que probablemente, no entenderías, preciosa.

Pero ella si lo hacía. Lo que no entendía era cómo la habían encontrado.

-¿Siquiera me conocen?

-Oh, claro que sí, preciosa. Eres Beatrice Prior, y encontrarte es solo parte de nuestro trabajo -le respondió Hayes-. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, no se te ocurra llamarme ''preciosa'' otra vez.

El Agente rió burlón.

-Tienes bastante carácter para ser una chica de dieciséis que está siendo secuestrada, ¿sabes?

Siguió con el sarcasmo.

-Claro que lo sé. Me lo dicen todos los días.

-Basta de cháchara.- dijo el agente Hummerbird. Caminó hacia ella y rápidamente, la noqueó.

X.  
Se despertó con el movimiento típico de un automóvil. Lo primero que vio fue una ventana polarizada, una mata de pelo rubio y la culata de un arma.

-Despertaste, preciosa -le dijo el Agente McCulley.

-No, soy una ilusión óptica -habló Tris sarcástica-. ¿A dónde me llevan?

-A... -comenzó, pero el agente Hummerbird lo interrumpió con un gruñido.

-¿Por qué el no habla? -dijo la rubia.

Nadie le respondió esa vez.

Finalmente, llegaron a un edificio gigante de cristal, al la salida de la ciudad, cerca de lo que parecía una granja. Ambos agentes se bajaron del coche. El Agente McCulley le dijo que entrara al edificio, pero Tris se resistió.

-No voy a ningún lado -dijo casi riéndose.

Hayes sonrió.

-Ok, preciosa. Si insistes... Vamos, Hummerbird.

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia Tris pero ella los esquivó.

-No muy rápido, chicos.

-¿Quieres pelear? Peleemos entonces.

McCulley trató de tomar a Tris por la mano, pero ella fue más rápida y le dió un puñetazo en la cara. El Agente Hummerbird corrió por su espalda, y ella lo golpeó en su estómago con su codo. McCulley se recuperó y trató de agarrar su cabello, pero ella lo pateó en su pecho antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo que le hizo caer al suelo. Tris rompió la nariz de Hummerbird antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pero no se rindió. Estaba apuntó de patearlo, cuando él tomó su pie y lo torció. El Agente McCulley la tomó fuerte, haciéndola incapaz de escapar.

Con su mano libre, Hummerbird le disparó a su pierna.

Pero ella seguía teniendo las manos libres.

Tomó el arma de McCulley de su bolsillo y rápidamente lo golpeó en su estómago con ella. Por un segundo, él la dejó ir, así que se dio la vuelta para poder huir de Hummerbird. Todo bastante rápido, como había planeado. Hummerbird tomó su propia arma y apunto hacia ella. Ella hizo lo mismo hacia él.

-Nuevamente, no muy rápido.

Tris disparó a un lado de la cara de Hummerbird, intencionalmente, sabiendo que el Agente McCulley estaba a punto de tomarla por detrás. Corrió hacia el auto antes de que Hummerbird pudiera dispararle. Entró al auto, lo encendió y cuando comenzó a irse, movió su mano despidiéndose. Su pierna dolía muchísimo, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorarlo.

-¡Adiós, preciosos! -dijo ella sonriendo, y entonces se había ido.

Cuando llego a la escuela, ya era la hora del almuerzo, tenía todos sus vaqueros llenos de sangre, la herida le ardía, y aún estaba sudando. Necesitaba ayuda, rápido. Escribió un mensaje.

_*Uri, necesito ayuda, estoy afuera de la escuela.*_

Recibió la respuesta un par de minutos después.

_*Estoy afuera, no te veo*_

_*Auto negro, detrás de una camioneta azul*_

Uriah apareció en su cuadro de visión, y se acercó a ella cuando la diviso. La ayudó a salir del coche, y la reviso de pies a cabeza.

-¡Dios mío, Tris! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Herida de bala, una pistola Browning GP-35 Hi-Power Capitan de 9mm hace unos veinte minutos... a las afueras de la ciudad por el norte, un edificio de cristal. Agente McCulley y Agente Hummerbird -informó ella por costumbre.

-¿Les avisaste sobre esto?- preguntó su amigo preocupado.

-Claro que no, estaba más urgida en recibir ayuda por esta maldita pierna –susurró Tris bajando la mirada.

-Iré por mis cosas y nos vamos a la sede, ¿entendido? No te muevas.

Uriah la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella sería capaz de irse a su casa sola, sin recibir la curación correcta, solo porque no le gustaba recibir ayuda de la gente en general. Entró nuevamente a la escuela, caminando por los pasillos que ya estaban casi vacíos por los estudiantes que iban a sus clases. Llegó a su casillero a tomar sus cosas, rápidamente, para que no lo encontraran. Cerró la puerta cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Era Cuatro.

-Hola… eh... tu... ¿eres amigo de Tris, verdad? -le dijo pasando su mano desde el hombro de Uriah hacia la parte de atrás de su propio cuello.

-Emmm... si... -le contestó el aludido un poco inseguro-. ¿Por qué?

-¿La has visto hoy? Quedamos en hacer un proyecto juntos en la tarde, pero no se ha aparecido en ningún periodo -si era posible, él se sintió más incómodo aún.

-Eh... no. Hablamos en la mañana y... ella... tuvo que... viajar con su mamá por el resto de la semana.- _Suerte que es viernes_, pensó el chico Pedrad.

-Oh... si hablas de nuevo con ella, ¿puedes decirle que me llame? Aquí está mi número.

-Seguro, Cuatro.

-Gracias, hermano -el chico le golpeó el brazo suavemente, y se fue por el pasillo.

-Si... porque ella no está en la ciudad... claro que no... -susurró Uriah.

X.

El lápiz se movía por si mismo, trazando algo que no podía comprender, lineas tras lineas, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba dibujando unos ojos azul oscuro muy particulares.

Cerró el cuaderno de un solo manotazo.

-El chico Eaton me dijo que lo llamaras a este número -le informó su amigo, echando una mirada a su dibujo, reconociéndolo. Tris levantó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuatro Eaton, te pidió que me dijeras que lo llamara? ¿De verdad crees que me la creo, Uriah Anthony Pedrad?

-Que no me digas así, te digo. Y sí, él me lo pidió, algo sobre un proyecto juntos que debían hacer, o algo así.

Le tendió un papel con un número telefónico, y entonces, ella se sintió mal. Ni siquiera le avisó que no podría ir a su casa para trabajar en el proyecto. Agarró su propio móvil, y marcó el número. Después de tres timbres, una voz masculina respondió.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuatro? Soy Tris -dijo ella arrepintiéndose de haberlo llamado.

-Oh, Tris. ¿Cómo estás? No te vi hoy en clases. Tu amigo Uriah me dijo que viajaste con tu madre.

-Ah, sí... Estoy bien... con mi madre, en... uh... Chicago... dando una conferencia.

-Y la pésima mentirosa sale a la luz... -murmuró Uriah, ganándose un almohadazo.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que entonces nos veremos el lunes... ¿verdad? -se escuchaba un tono un poco apresurado.

-Sí... eh, bueno, que tengas un buen fin de semana.

-Ehh... Gracias, tu tam...

Cortó la llamada, antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-Te veías bastante nerviosa, eh. ¿Algo que deba saber? -su amigo le levantó una ceja.

-Claro que no idiota, estaba nerviosa porque no estoy acostumbrada a socializar con la gente, lo sabes.

-Si claro... ya te preguntaré eso en un par de meses...

* * *

_¡Hola, preciosas! Segundo capítulo y algo más de acción xd Estoy muy feliz de que el primer capítulo haya tenido buen recibimiento. Ahora… ¿quiénes eran esos agentes? y, ¿para quién trabajaban? Según Uriah hay ya hay 1313 entre Tris y Cuatro. Y tranquilícense, no planeo hacer un Uriah/Tris, ¡FourTris forevah!_

_Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y leen anónimamente. Debo decir ahora (ya que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó y me da mucha flojera cambiarlo xd) que ésta historia va dedicada a mi eneamiga Bob a.k.a. Eshpe Jueza Pan xd Me ha ayudado con respecto al tema central de la trama._

_Sin nada más que decir…_

_**¡Reviews time!**_

_**fourtris46:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado, tenía ganas de hacer algo de esta saga. Yo creo que esa es la idea xd Pero tranquila, se sabe en algunos capítulos más. Espero que estés bien :)_

_**violetta**__: Hola, me da gusto que te haya encantado, aquí está el capítulo dos, espero que lo hayas disfrutado._

_**DianaDeLore**__: AISUVBASDUISABVAISUDCBASIUBDC ¡Hola! Gracias:3 La verdad es que el prólogo era como su… ¿antepasado? ¿encarnación? Algo así, ojalá se entienda xd Y…¡URIAH ES MÍO! SÓLO. MÍO. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO. Y no pienso matarlo 77 Entenderás lo de D.I.C. unos capítulos más adelante c: Yo entro el 26 de febrero D: es horrible, aunque me queden cuatro años para entrar a la universidad xd nos faltan, creo :L Aún no he leído los libros de Percy Jackson, dos de mis compañeras se juntaron para regalarme el primer libro, pero no había llegado, así que lo mandaron a pedir, y como no estoy en Temuco (¡viva vacaciones!) no han podido pasármelo xd ¡Espero que estés GENIAL!_

_**Alice**__: ¡Hola! La verdad es que se supone que no deben entender xd ¡Saludos!_

_Y eso por hoy. _

_**Sean valientes.**_

_CataD'Mellark._


	3. La feria estatal

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 3: La feria estatal_

Sacó su vendaje por última vez, y aplicó una crema sanadora con un poco de maquillaje, por la pequeña pero fea cicatriz que le quedó. Era lunes, eso significaba que se enfrentaba a una nueva semana, con nuevos riesgos.

Esta vez, salió como siempre, sin ningún obstáculo que le impidiera dirigirse a la escuela. No Agentes McCulleys, ni Agentes Hummerbirds. Solo el conocido ruido de los autos en las calles de California. Tomó el metro que le correspondía, sintiéndose más cansada que de costumbre, y con los músculos más fatigados, hasta que encontró un asiento vacío. Su pistola le apretaba en el sector de su cadera, cerca del pantalón, causándole una presión placentera y conocida en su espalda.

Treinta minutos después entró al establecimiento. Se encontró con Christina esperándola en su casillero, sus ojos serios cuando la miraron. Tris se acercó un poco temerosa. Esa chica daba miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

-¿Dónde demonios estuviste? ¡Te llamé todo el maldito fin de semana y no contestaste! ¡Ni una sola vez! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo, o que se yo! -le gritó la morena.

-Tuve que ir a Chicago con mi madre, la echaba de menos. Y mi celular murió el viernes en la tarde. Lo siento, juro que te lo recompensaré -dijo abrazándola, esperando calmarla un poco, tratando de que no viera su rostro y se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-Entonces iremos de compras el viernes, después de la escuela -la rubia se separó de golpe.

-Sabes que odio ir de compras -se excusó tratando de evadir su tortura.

-Sí, pero es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por dejar sola a tu mejor amiga por todo un fin de semana. Además, necesitas comprar ropa nueva, todas tus camisetas están viejas, y no quiero que uses esas sudaderas. Te convertiré en una chica digna con ese cuerpo -replicó Christina.

Tris suspiró. No le quedaba otra opción. Unos brazos le aprisionaron la cintura, y otras manos le taparon los ojos, entonces sintió ese característico olor de los Pedrad.

-Zeke, no vas a asustarme nunca, supéralo, y Uriah, ya deja de taparme los ojos, sabes que me molesta.

Las dos rieron por el puchero falso que puso Zeke, y por la pataleta que hizo Uriah.

-De hecho, Trissy, invité a Shauna a ver una película mañana por la tarde, y estoy contentísimo -dijo el mayor de los hermanos, Ezekiel, o Zeke, como todos lo llamaban.

-¿De verdad? Escuché que está interesada, ¿eh? ¿eh? -le codeó ella, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Hola, hermanos -saludó Albert Gillies, amigo de los reunidos ahí.

-¿Que tal, Al? -le respondieron todos al unísono.

Después de las bienvenidas, cada uno puso los brazos en los hombros de otros, formando una línea como las fotos de fútbol, y comenzaron a hablar estupideces mientras caminaban hacia Física Teórica, su clase en común.

-Es enserio, ¿a quién le importa física teórica, cuando todos seremos vagabundos con un doctorado en flojera? ¡A nadie le interesa! Es decir, sí, gracias a muchos científicos tenemos la tecnología de hoy, pero todos nosotros somos unos inútiles que apenas si saben sumar, ¿y pretenden que hagamos una formula sobre cuando se apagará el sol? Es estúpido -dijo Zeke, divagando en cosas tontas, como siempre.

Después de soportar dos horas de clases y más comentarios de Zeke, salieron para el primer descanso. Uriah y Tris se encaminaron hacia los patios, para terminar de estudiar para un examen, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo conversando y haciendo estupideces, como siempre. En un momento donde Uriah pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, William Toy se les acercó.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hey, Will.

Will era un amigo muy cercano de Tris y Christina, de hecho, era el novio de Chris. Ambos se conocían desde los diez años, cuando llegó desde Sudamérica con su familia. Su madre y su padre habían muerto en un incendio unos años atrás, asique se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hermana menor, Cara. Era un muy buen amigo, pero no había ninguno mejor que el moreno a su lado.

-Deberíamos ir a Biología Intermolecular, Tris. Llegaremos tarde y la Sra. Winslet nos matará -le advirtió.

Ambos se encaminaron al salón, contándose mutuamente su fin de semana.

La clase transcurrió tan aburrida como siempre. Ella se puso sus auriculares, y comenzó a escuchar música.

Lo único que podría considerar interesante, fue cuando la profesora llamó a un chico llamado David a la pizarra para escribir un gran esquema que, se suponía, era sobre las composiciones de un hígado de rata, pero que terminó siendo una formula extraña para dar como resultado, una tostada, causando risas y empeorar el humor de Rose Winslet.

_Angel With A Shotgun_ de The Cab sonaba, cuando Uriah entró agitado y claramente preocupado.

-Eh, señorita Winslet, necesito a Beatrice Prior y a William Toy urgente, por favor.

Ella le lanzó una mirada a Tris y a Will, y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, permitiéndoles salir. Tomaron sus cosas, y, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, salieron de la sala de clases.

-¿Qué pasa, Uri? -dijo la chica.

-Nada, es que todos estamos aburridos y con los demás planeamos ir a la feria estatal. Ahora finjan asombro y horror -ellos lo hicieron, y corrieron hasta las puertas de la salida. Gracias a Dios que el inspector no estaba allí. En el convertible rojo de Christina y en el deportivo negro de Zeke, estaban los dueños de los carros, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna y... Cuatro, para la sorpresa de Tris.

Ella y Will se encaminaron hacia el auto de Chris, y Uriah al de su hermano. Los novios se sentaron en los asientos delanteros, y la rubia se sentó atrás, con Lynn a su izquierda y Cuatro a su izquierda. Los saludó, y partieron el trayecto hacia la zona norte de Oakland, su ciudad. Todo el viaje la pasaron cantando con la guitarra de Lynn, canciones clásicas como _Wonderwall_ o _Help!_, y más modernas como _It's Time_ y _Paradise_. Para sorpresa de Tris, Cuatro tocaba muy bien, y tenía una hermosa voz.

Veinte minutos después, aproximadamente, llegaron a una feria. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que estaba un poco vacía. Todos se dirigieron a los primeros juegos pequeños, lanzamiento a botellas, pesca, y ese tipo de cosas. Ya más tarde, la feria estaba llena. En ningún momento Cuatro dejó de hablarle a Tris, actuaban como verdaderos amigos. Los chicos los dejaban solos en múltiples momentos, sobre todo Marlene, Shauna y Uriah, que intuían cosas estúpidas sobre ellos dos. Pasaron por distintos puestos, hasta la gran Rueda de la Fortuna. Por supuesto, ambos adolescentes quedaron juntos en un compartimiento. Una vez que comenzó a subir, el chico se puso pálido, y no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó. El negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Estamos tan alto... ¿Eres humana, Tris? -ella sonrió un poco y le sacudió el hombro amistosamente.

-Tranquilo, no te pasará nada -le animó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente, conectando sus ojos, y entonces Tris tuvo una extraña visión.

_Estaba en un gran vestíbulo, llevaba un vestido negro de seda, tacones negros con brillantes, brazaletes de plata adornaban sus muñecas, y un hermoso collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello, su cabello recogido en un rodete con mechones de cabello ondulados fuera de él, ojos delineados que demandaban atención, labios rojos incitantes. Entró en un salón lleno de gente. Música clásica sonaba gracias a una orquesta en el escenario. No supo por qué ni cuándo, pero de un momento a otro estaba sujeta a un brazo masculino, el de Uriah. Siguieron caminando hasta el centro del lugar, donde un chico de blanco la recibió. No podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero una vez que se dio vuelta, pudo apreciar sus facciones. Ella comenzó a estudiar su cara. Piel pálida, nariz un poco aguileña, el labio superior más lleno que el inferior, ojos..._

Entonces despertó.

Miró a Cuatro, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuatro?

Eso pareció despertarlo. Parecía un poco aturdido, posiblemente igual que ella.

-Ya llegamos, bajemos.

Él se bajó del carro y ayudo a Tris a hacer lo mismo, tomándola por la cintura, ella apoyándose en sus hombros. Puso sus pies firmes en el suelo y levantó la mirada, casi chocando contra la nariz de él. Estaban tan cerca, no más de quince centímetros entre ellos. Ambos levantaron las comisuras de los labios tímidamente al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo soltar una pequeña risa. Ella retiró sus manos de su lugar, fijó su mirada al piso aun sonriendo, y él hizo lo mismo y las metió en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo de comida, mientras esperamos a los demás? -dijo.

Ella asintió, sintiendo alivio de que nada entre ellos había cambiado.

-Vamos -le respondió mirándolo antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

_¡Hola, preciosas y preciosos! He aquí el capítulo tres y un poco de FourTris para ustedes :) Pero no van a estar juntos tan rápido, primero hay que construir una hermosa e idiota amistad c: ¿A qué venía la visión de Tris? Y acabo de presentarles el resto del grupo c:_

_Quiero desearles un feliz San Valentín atrasado (aunque lo haya pasado forever alone xd) y agradecer por sus reviews, favorites, y follows :) Si quieren seguirme más de cerca y saber cosas próximas, o simplemente verme hablar de estupideces, siganme en Twitter, el link está en mi perfil :)_

_Bueno, no muchos saben que soy cristiana, pero estoy haciendo varias canciones con mi primo, el rapea y yo canto, en poco tiempo voy a subir una canción propia, solo mía, pero por ahora estoy en eso nada más. Sé que no soy muy buena, pero me encanta cantar. El link de mi perfil de Soundcloud también está en mi perfil, y la canción debe estar en mi lista de likes ;)_

_Sin nada más que agregar..._

**_¡Reviews time!_**

**_DianaDeLore: _**_Hola! Gracias *w* Es genial tratar con otros temas, e incluir otras cosas como la acción y ese tipo de cosas :) En todo caso, entrar a primero será horrible D: mi papá me mostró anoche una página del diario donde salía esa cosa del examen de grado de los abogados (quiero estudiar derecho xd) y un tipo se encerró cuatro meses en su pieza y anotó toda la materia de Derecho Civil (SOLO derecho Civil, no derecho penal ni nada) en todas las paredes de su pieza ._. estoy pensando en estudiar otra cosa ajajja Gracias a Dios que yo uso Evernote, una aplicación para mi celular, entonces puedo escribir cuando me venga la inspiración en el liceo, y después se sincroniza automáticamente al computador :'D yo también tengo los pdfs, solo me falta la Casa de Hades c: Espero que estes genial! Saludos!_

**_fourtris46: _**_Hola! Gracias C: tranquila eh! falta poco c; Saludos!_

**_violetta:_**_ Hola! Cuando suba el capítulo donde se sabe todo, tendrás que decirme si estabas bien o no jajajaj Saludos!_

**_theforsakenboy:_**_ Esposooooooooo! Jjajjaja gracias c: nunca he visto algún fic con esta temática (vas a entender después jajaj) De nada c: disfruté hacerlo, me costó comenzarlo, pero después me fluyó jjaj Saludos!_

_Y eso sería todo por esta semana c: _

_**Sean valientes.**  
_

_CataD'Mellark._


	4. Descubrimientos

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth y la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Descubrimientos_

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Oakland era gigante. Tiendas turísticas y de comida por todas partes, sonidos de ruedas contra el piso, murmullos de la gente, pitidos de las computadoras al chequear los boletos, alguien famoso de vuelta de una gira... De todo un poco. Tris estaba buscando una cabellera rubia ya un poco canosa, que no le costó encontrar mucho, después de todo, ¿quién no reconocería a una mujer de cuarenta y tantos vestida con jeans, una sudadera y zapatillas deportivas, cabello en un rodete despeinado y un rostro casi inexistente de maquillaje? Esa era la madre de Tris, y a todos les encantaba la forma en que ella era; simpática, sencilla, comprensiva y juvenil, sin pasarse de la raya como otras madres lo hacían.

Natalie era seguida por un chico rubio con ojos verdes, bastante guapo, usando una camiseta negra ancha y unos jeans bajos, era alto y de piel pálida.

-¡Caleb!

La chica corrió hasta su hermano y le abrazó fuertemente, y al ser bajita, él la levantó en sus fuertes brazos. Se quedaron ahí un momento murmurándose cosas como ''te extrañé mucho'' o ''no sabes cuanto me hiciste falta''. Caleb Prior se había ido en un plan de intercambio a Inglaterra por seis meses gracias a sus calificaciones. Él y su hermana pequeña siempre fueron muy cercanos, y que se llevaran por diez meses nada más hacía que su relación fuera más fuerte, al ser de la misma edad, ir a la mayoría de las clases juntos, pasar por casi las mismas cosas, lograban ayudarse mutuamente.

-No puedo creer que estés de vuelta -dijo Tris separándose. Las últimas dos semanas no había hablado con su hermano, gracias a la escuela, sus amigos, y sí, también por pasar tiempo con Cuatro.

-Pues ya me tienes acá, y aunque deba seguirte al baño, no me alejaré de ti.- bromeó él, con un acento un poco más británico que antes-. creciste un poco, pollito.

Pollito era el sobrenombre que le había puesto hace once años, cuando ambos tenían cinco. Además de que le recordara a uno por su cabello rubio y su tono suave de hablar, le decía así por un accidente que tuvieron. Estaban en la granja de su tía Zoey, alimentando a los polluelos, cuando uno muy pequeño se le acercó a Tris. Ella lo tomó en sus pequeñas manitas, y comenzó a hablarle, diciéndole que estaba a salvo con ella. Al final del día, el animalito estaba en su bolsillo trasero, y la niña al sentarse, mató al pequeño.

A Caleb le encantaba molestarla con eso.

Después de abrazar a su mamá, la familia de Tris se fue al apartamento que tenían. Los recién llegados fueron a desempacar sus cosas y a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Tris revisaba su móvil.

_**Has recibido 3 mensajes:**__  
__**2 Cuatro :)  
1 Uri:3**_

Se sorprendió al ver los mensajes de Cuatro ahí. Generalmente se llamaban, pero nunca nada más.

_**Cuatro :) :**_

_**¡Tris! Hay que terminar el ensayo de Historia, nos queda poco, ¿puedes hoy? (16:57 hrs.)**_

_**Creo que no puedes T.T ¿Mañana? (19:23 hrs.)**_

_**Tú:**_

_**¡Cuatro! Lo siento. Mi hermano y mi mamá llegaron hace unos minutos de Dallas, y no puse atención a mi teléfono :( Y sí. Mañana sería genial. (20:46 hrs.)**_

-¿Con que mañana sería genial? ¿Pretendientes, hermanita?

Caleb estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo con burla, cruzado de brazos, aunque los ojos un poco recelosos. _Típicos hermanos mayores,_ pensó la chica.

-No. Tengo que terminar un proyecto de Historia con un amigo -dijo simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tenías una sonrisa de boba? -replicó su hermano. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No tenía sonrisa de boba -la comisura de los labios de la persona frente a ella se levantó aún más.

-Claro... ¿Hacemos la cena, como en los viejos tiempos? -desvió el tema para no hacerle enojar. Él sabía más que nadie, que ella golpeaba muy fuerte. Bueno, pensaba que era el que más sabía.

-Seguro, déjame revisar un mensaje y voy a la cocina.

_**Uri:3 :**_

_**No pude esperar más, así que lo preguntaré en este momento. ¿Estás interesada en Cuatro? 1313 jajajaj (20:13 hrs.)**_

_**Tú:**_

_**¿Es enserio, Uriah? En menos de 2 minutos me han preguntado dos personas lo mismo. Caleb está de vuelta :) NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN CUATRO. Es un muy buen amigo, pero no siento nada por él. Hace casi cuatro semanas me preguntaste lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando tuve el accidente en mi pierna. (20:49 hrs.)**_

Recibió una respuesta casi inmediata.

_**Uri:3 :**_

_**Ok, ok. No me mates... Debía preguntarte, estás dejando a tu pequeño e inofensivo amigo solito :( Saludos a Caleb y a Natalie de mi parte, te quiero cabeza loca. (20:50 hrs.)**_

Ella sonrió.

_**Tú:**_

_**Idiota, nunca olvidaría a mi mejor amigo :) Te quiero fallado mental. (20:50 hrs.)**_

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena junto con Caleb y su madre.

-Uri manda saludos -informó tomando unos huevos de la nevera.

X.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos Prior bajaron del taxi que los había llevado. La escuela se alzaba en su mayor resplandor.

-¿Listo para volver? -le pregunto Tris, mientras Caleb ponía su codo sobre uno de los hombros de su hermana, como hacían siempre de costumbre.

-Más listo que nunca.

Juntos entraron al establecimiento, algunas personas saludando a Caleb, otras solo echando miradas.

-¿Qué tienes primero?

-Gimnasia -respondió ella.

-Demonios. Yo tengo Geología. Supongo que nos vemos luego -le besó la frente y siguió su camino hasta su clase.

Fue a los camerinos, recogiendo su ropa para esa asignatura; unos shorts verdes, una camiseta ajustada amarilla y zapatillas deportivas. Esa era una de las pocas veces en que se veía femenina y mostraba algo más de piel. Gracias a Dios que no se notaban sus tatuajes.

Tenía esa clase con Uri, Marlene, Lynn, Al, Will, Chris y Cuatro. Los demás tenían otro tipo de clases, como Zeke; Fisonomía. O Shauna; Cálculo Módulo Cinco.

Al entrar al gimnasio, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, encontrando a Christina y a Cuatro hablando en una esquina. Chris tenía una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuatro, en cambio, negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y tenía las mejillas de un salvaje rojo carmesí. Extrañada, Tris se acercó.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó.

-Nada... De lo interesantes que están los proyectos de Historia este año... -respondió Christina aún más sonriente. Cuatro se atragantó. La rubia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que se le pasó.

-¿Que hay, pequeño duende? -le saludó. El chico rió.

-Tris, soy más alto y más macizo que tu, ¿y me llamas pequeño? -le picó él, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros y despeinando su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

-Idiota... ¿Quedamos en la tarde para el proyecto?

-Seguro.

El entrenador Max hizo sonar su silbato para que todos se reunieran.

-Hoy jugaremos un poco de soccer, Cuatro, Peter; capitanes. Pidan.

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

Cuatro pidió primero.

-Tris.

Se escucharon unas risas, mientras la aludida se levantaba y tomaba su lugar al lado de Cuatro con rostro inexpresivo.

-Drew -llamó Peter.

-Uriah.

-Molly.

-Will.

-Eric.

-Christina.

-Lauren.

-Marlene.

-Al.

-Lynn.

Siguieron pidiendo hasta que todos estaban repartidos. Equipos de once alumnos cada uno.

-Yo iré al arco -dijo Will. Era rápido y macizo, lo que favorecía su posición.

-Uriah, Lynn, Tris y yo seremos delanteros. Marlene, Christina, Fernando y Matthew medio campo y laterales. Los demás defensas -ordenó Cuatro.

Todos se posicionaron.

Los primeros seis puntos estaban repartidos igual. El siguiente lo hizo Tris, burlando la defensa de Peter. Lynn dio un pase a Uriah, que se lo dio a Tris, y ella a Cuatro, que dio el penúltimo gol para hacerlos ganar. El grupo contrario estaba airado, sus mejillas rojas del enojo.

Cuando Christina le pasó la pelota a Tris, una fuerza brutal la empujó de lado, haciéndole caer fuerte en su hombro y pierna izquierda. El entrenador tocó en silbato para parar el juego, y fue con un botiquín médico hacia la chica tirada en el suelo. Se retiró el cabello de la cara, y miró a su contrincante. Nada más, ni nada menos, que Peter Hayes estaba sonriendo devolviendo la mirada desde arriba.

-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! -grito ella.

-Ups. Yo no quise... -hizo un pequeño puchero falso, burlándose de ella. Estaba preparada para levantarse y volarle la cabeza de un solo puñetazo, cuando alguien se le adelantó, empujándolo por el pecho.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿No ves que es una dama?!

Cuatro tenía la cara roja, y respiraba rápidamente, iracundo. Por un momento, Tris sintió un agradable calor que se extendía desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos, pero rápidamente, fue reemplazado por enojo.

-¿Sabes? Te agradezco mucho, pero se defenderme sola -había repetido tantas veces esa frase en su vida; a Uriah, a su madre, a Caleb, a Christina... La expresión del rostro de Cuatro cambió. Ya no era de ira, sino de esas expresiones que te dicen: _Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento._

-Señorita Prior, ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo el entrenador con cautela.

-Si, entrenador. Estoy bien. Solo fue un empujón -replicó cortante.

-Ahora, ¿quisiera explicarme, qué significa ese tatuaje?

Tanto el rostro de Uriah, como el de Tris, se congelaron.

_Que no sea el del hombro, que no sea el del hombro, que no sea el del hombro,_ suplicaba en su mente.

-¿Qué tatuaje, señor?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-El que tiene en su brazo.

Su camiseta de media manga se había enrollado, dejando ver uno de sus tatuajes favoritos.

En una caligrafía manuscrita de estilo coloquial, se leía con belleza _Andrew Prior_, con flores y armas a su alrededor. Todo a blanco y negro.

-¿Saben sus padres sobre él? -cuestionó el superior.

-Mi madre sabe de él, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse -contestó ella tratando de dejar la conversación.

-¿Y s... -fue interrumpido.

-Si mi madre lo sabe, no debería tener ningún problema.

Los demás seguían mirando el tatuaje con admiración, diciéndose a ellos mismos como nunca habían esperado algo así de ella. Excepto su mejor amigo.

Entonces la campana para salir a un descanso sonó.

Tris salió rápidamente del gimnasio, dirigiéndose a los camerinos con toda una clase viéndola.

Claro, excepto Uriah, que rápidamente la alcanzó y abrazó por los hombros, dándole un pequeño apretón.

* * *

_¡Hola, preciosos! Perdón por la tardanza xd Hace dos días entré a clases, y ha sido un suplicio, además que varias cosas me tienen un poco fastidiada, pero bueh..._

_¿De dónde sacó Trissy ese tatuaje? ¿Qué significa? Y, ¿qué podría haberle dicho Christina a Cuatro? Han entrado Caleb y Natalie :) Como verán, he puesto a Tris y Caleb muy cercanos, y Caleb en vez de ser un nerd, es un chico normal al que le va muy bien en la escuela y ama a su familia c: Me recuerda mucho a mi relación con mi hermano mayor y con mi hermana mayor xd aunque mi hermano es mucho peor, me molesta y golpea casi siempre, pero nunca me ha fallado^^ Aunque en los libros la personalidad de Caleb no sea así, simplemente no puedo odiarlo:(_

_Muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga Fernanda que me ayudó a hacer éste capítulo :) Gracias, pequeña enana:3_

_Como siempre, agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos, follows, los que dejan review y los que leen anónimamente ;) Love you all guys:3_

_Eso lo escribí ayer, y cuando lo estaba guardando las respuestas a los reviews se cayó la página de FF hasta las 3:30 AM (por lo menos a esa hora me dormí y aún no se reparaba) Les prometo capítulo el lunes para recompensarlos :(_

**_¡Reviews Time! :) _**

**_DianaDeLore: _**_Forever alone 1 aquí presente! jajaj la acción de verdad aún no ha llegado! Falta un poquito! Pero estoy segura de que lo disfrutarás (o eso espero xd) skadvadv Aún no he leído PJO, solo el comienzo del primer capítulo del primer libro, pero tengo una compañera que esta obsesionada (se leyó PJO como en dos semanas y HoO en otras dos) y me ha dado muchos spoilers (que gracias a Dios se me han ido olvidando, pero solo se que tengo que shippear a Thalia y Luke) confía en mi cuando digo que apenas termine las dos series me tendrás dejando algún review loquillo c: Un consolador? jajajjajajajjaj Adivina! Yo también me quiero de ir de intercambio en segundo! Ojalá a Oakland, Estados Unidos xd he estado metiéndome mucho en los lugares para visitar, las calles, parques, Starbucks... (si te fijas, esta historia se desarrolla en Oakland gracias a mi obsesión) pero las becas que da el gobierno son para Nueva Zelanda y Canadá, entonces estoy buscado alguna empresa externa que no sea tan cara para poder ir allá :) También debo pensar en mis papás... Muchos saludos, besos, abrazos, panes quemados, azucarillos, galletas azules, pastel de chocolate de Osadía... Y que estés MUY bien c:_**_  
_**

**_theforsakenboy: _**_Esposo! Jqjajja Aún no conoces toda la acción que habrá en el fic, y concuerdo contigo en el hecho de que no hay tantos fics con este tipo de temáticas (cosa que te enterarás en dos capis más c;) Gracias :33 Well, yeah, they'll be hanging out and making stupid stuffs ;) De nuevo, de nada (eso fue raro de escribir jajaj) Saludos y besos internetosos (?) para ti!_

**_violetta: _**_Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te guste, y tendrás que prepararte, porque en un par de caps más se revelará ;D Saludos!_

**_fourtris46: _**_Hola! Gracias :3 me alegro mucho que te guste ^^ Y sí he entendido, me encanta cuando le dicen así xd Saludos!_

_Y eso es todo por hoy! Reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza :c Culpen al liceo Y a Fanfiction :c_

**_Frase especial para ustedes, y no la olviden:_**

**_''El amor puede mover el sol y todas las demás estrellas''_**

**_Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos - Cassandra Clare_**

_¡QUE NO LA OLVIDEN LES DIGO!_

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark._


	5. Momentos únicos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Momentos únicos_

El departamento de Cuatro era grande. Bastante grande para alguien que vivía solo. La entrada principal con la sala de estar era simple. Las paredes eran azules, y los muebles eran, en su mayoría, blancos, los demás eran de madera. Tenía algunas fotos colgadas, un cuadro del Big Ben dibujado a lápiz de grafito, y un piano de cola en una esquina.

-¿Tocas? -le preguntó Tris.

-Sí. Es mi pasatiempo favorito, además de hacer deporte -respondió.

La invitó a sentarse en el taburete, él a su lado. Sus dedos eran largos, se veían ásperas, sus uñas eran cortas, sus nudillos grandes. Éstos rozaron las teclas, y un momento después, comenzaron a tocar. Reconoció la canción enseguida.

-_Say something I'm giving up on you_ -cantó él con voz aterciopelada-. _I'll be the one if you want me to, anywhere I would have followed you, say something I'm giving up on you_

Siguió tocando, alzándole las cejas para que lo acompañara. La chica sonrió y prosiguió con la canción.

-_And I am feeling do small, it was over my head, I know nothing at all, An I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl…_

-_Say something I'm giving up, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, anywhere I would have followed you, say something I'm giving up on you. And I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye… Say something I'm giving up on you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, anywhere I would have followed you, say something I'm giving up on you, say something I'm giving up on you… Say something…-_ terminaron ambos la canción. Una de las favoritas de Tris. ''Say Something'' de A Great Big World con Christina Aguilera.

-No sabía que cantabas tan bonito -alagó Cuatro mientras se ponía de pie, produciendo un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Tris.

-Yo no canto, prefiero hacer otras cosas. Además, tu cantas mejor -respondió con honestidad. El chico sonrió tiernamente.

-Vamos a hacer ese proyecto.

Pasaron a una habitación llena de repisas con muchísimos libros. Se podían apreciar literarios clásicos y juveniles, libros de psicología, biografías, libros poéticos y dramáticos, de historia, de mitología, religiosos, de plantas, de fotografía... y un sin fin de categorías que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Todo esto lo compraste tú? -preguntó alucinada.

-Nah, venían con la casa. Me encanta leer, lo encontré perfecto.

La guió a través de un largo pasillo lleno de conocimiento.

-Aquí esta... ''Historia de las Facciones''. ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?

-Nada, excepto de que es nuestro tema -bromeó Tris.

-Pues leamos.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, brazo con brazo. Leyó sobre la mafia que atentaba en contra de la facción líder, ''Los Leales'', sobre en qué consistía cada una de ellas, entre otras. Al cabo de unos minutos de información que ella ya sabía, se permitió descansar su cabeza en el hombro del chico a su lado, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Cuatro notó la respiración acompasada de Tris, y decidió dejarla descasar un rato. Observó su rostro relajado, sus párpados, sus largas pestañas casi imperceptibles por su tono rubio, unas pequeñas ojeras bajo cada uno de sus ojos, sus mejillas pálidas, su pequeña nariz sin imperfecciones, sus labios delgados, el superior con una pequeña ''trompita''. Un pensamiento le inundó la mente, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado. Sin poder contenerse, acarició su pómulo izquierdo con su pulgar, y la beso suavemente en la frente. Pensó en el tatuaje que tenía. ¿Quién era Andrew Prior? ¿Qué parentesco tenía con él? Debería de ser importante como para tener su nombre marcado por el resto de su vida, ¿su padre? ¿abuelo? ¿primo? ¿hermano?

Tomó su teléfono, y marcó.

-¿Hola? -respondieron.

-Hey, Zeke. ¿Sabes dónde vive Tris? -preguntó directamente.

-Claro... -le dio una dirección ubicada cerca de su departamento-. ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

Si había algo que amaba del grupo de amigos de la durmiente a su lado, era la forma en que entre todos se protegían, y lo tan unidos que eran.

-Estábamos haciendo el proyecto de historia, y se quedó dormida. La llevaré a su casa. Adiós, hermano -se despidió.

-Nos vemos, amigo.

Condujo cinco minutos calle abajo, y dio con unos edificios modernos, donde, aparentemente, vivía la chica. Subió al sexto piso, y tocó el número B13. Una mujer de unos treinta y tantos abrió la puerta. Su madre.

-Eh... hola, señora Prior. Este... soy Cuatro.

Estaba cohibido, se notaba en cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Soy Natalie...

Las manos del chico comenzaron a sudar.

-Verá... estaba con Tris haciendo un proyecto de historia, y... este... se quedó dormida, y no quise despertarla. Así que... la traje. Sana y salva -informó.

Natalie lo dejó entrar, suplicando internamente de que su hijo mayor no saliera de su pieza.

-Por aquí, a su habitación.

Las paredes eran de color verde, habían dibujos a lápiz, cuadros pintados a óleo y acrílico, el retrato de un hombre sobre la cabecera de la cama, una colección de patinetas, varias pilas de libros literarios y vinilos, cuadernos de los que sobresalían hojas rayadas, una guitarra eléctrica de los 90's, pósteres de bandas clásicas y legendarias, un rincón lleno de fotografías, donde pudo reconocer a Uriah y Christina en su mayoría. Tenía un escritorio de madera, una cómoda, un armario, y la cama.

Depositó a Tris en las sábanas blancas, le quitó un mechón rubio de la cara, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Cuatro... -murmuró adormecida, se acomodó, y volvió a caer en el sueño.

-Adiós, Tris -se despidió.

Se fijó en la cómoda a su lado, donde una foto reposaba enmarcada; Tris y él. Ella estaba en su espalda en modo caballito, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de él estaban en sus piernas, sujetándola, tenían una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras se miraban, en la feria-carnaval.

-Es especial para ti, ¿verdad? -escuchó la voz de Natalie, acordándole que ella seguía en la puerta mirándolo. Se dio la vuelta para poder responder.

-Es mi amiga, además de una persona excelente, simpática y única -aseguró. Una pregunta le vino a la cabeza-. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señora Prior?

-Claro, pero no me llames así, que me siento vieja.

Salieron de la habitación, y la dueña de casa lo invitó a sentarse para poder hablar.

-Adelante.

-¿Quién es Andrew Prior?

Los ojos de la mujer se entristecieron un poco, y se perdieron en la pared en un gesto de melancolía.

-Era mi esposo, y el padre de mis dos hijos. Murió cuando Tris era pequeña, tendría unos nueve años. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Cuatro apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

-Hoy pasé a ver un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, donde salía ese nombre... -dijo cauteloso.

-Yo lo tengo en mi espalda, y mi hijo Caleb lo tiene en su brazo derecho. Lo diseñó ella dos años atrás, cuando encontró su vieja guitarra. Nos lo mostró, y nos dijo que se lo quería tatuar. A sus quince años, los tres lo hicimos.

El chico asintió.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes por qué, Cuatro. Eso pasó hace siete años, es cosa del pasado. Además, tenemos a nuestro ángel guardián siempre cuidando de nosotros -sonrió la psicóloga.

Cuatro dejó la casa de Natalie diez minutos después. Era agradable, simpática y optimista, como su hija, tenían el mismo cabello y casi los mismos rasgos de la cara, excepto los ojos y la forma de las cejas, que pudo haberlos sacado de su padre, ya que Natalie los tenía verdes y Tris de un tono azul grisáceo.

Llegó a su casa y comenzó a escribir. ¿Qué escribía? Ni él tenía idea. Solo marcaba letra tras letra que se le venían a la mente.

Pensó en el primer día en que la vio hace cinco meses meses en una plaza andando en skate riéndose con Will y Uriah, y cuando se hablaron un mes atrás por el proyecto, cuando comenzaron a juntarse, cuando comenzó a sentir un gran cariño por la pequeña rubia terca y cabezota. Pensó en el fantaseo que le vino en la rueda de la fortuna...

Se puso frente al piano, y empezó a tocar.

* * *

_Hey guys! Perdón por el retraso, de verdad que estoy muy estresada! Las clases comenzaron hace una semana y tengo que estudiar todos los días D: Lo único bueno, es que tal vez mi mejor amiga entre a mi liceo y quede en mi mismo curso :) mañana le dan la respuesta, así que si aparezco demasiado happy el siguiente cap, ya saben por qué jajaj_

_Eh... no sé... ¿Qué tal la mini-historia del tatuaje de 6? Y el momento FourTris, ¿les gustó? El próximo capítulo estoy segura que les encantará, así que manténganse conectados (?)_

_Gracias por los reviews, favorites, follows, los que leen anónimamente y... pues... A todos los iniciados hermosos:3_

_**¡Reviews time :D!**_

_**theforsakenboy: **Esposo! Muchas gracias :3 espero que haya valido la espera, pero el próx. capítulo será mejor, lo prometo ...l (nótese que es el dedo meñique de la mano) Yeah, I understand u man, I totally ship that friendship! Saludos, besos, abrazos internetosos! _

**_violetta:_**_ Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra de que te haya gustado c: personalmente no encuentro que deba de haber ningun tipo de relación de odio entre hermanos, incluso cuando uno de ellos falla, siempre será parte de tu familia c: Ya falta poco para que sepas todo, lo juro c:_

**_La Parawhore Chilena:_**_ Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaa! no te preocupes, suele pasar jajja Gracias :33 Pues yo estoy... bien... odiando el liceo como siempre, y tratando de sobrevivir en esta horrible sociedad que me hace probar mis conocimientos :'( ¿Medicina? Guau... a mi personalmente no me gusta mucho, porque me da un poco de cosita mucha sangre (una vez llegue a vomitar por ver taaaaaaaaaaanta sangre D: fue horrible) Me alegro mucho por ti, eh. Si es eso lo que querías estudiar, entonces disfrútalo y estudia mucho! :) Falta muy poquito, tranquila c: Muchos abrazos! Saludos!_

**_fourtris46:_**_ Hola! Jajajaj estoy de acuerdo! ya quiero ver sus caras (reviews e.e) cuando lo lean xd De hecho leí un fanfic de Divergente en inglés que se llamaba ''Forever 10'' y cuando querían hablarles a ambos les decían: ''Hey, 10'' aiusbvasv espero que estés de maravilla! Besos y abrazos!_

_Y eso es todo por hoy hermosos y hermosas :) Recuerden dejar reviews y si eres anónimo, tienes cuenta y te gustó esta historia, puedes agregar a favoritos y follows ;D_

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark._


	6. La verdad es revelada

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capitulo 6: La verdad es revelada_

Entró a la sede, con su mochila de la escuela en el hombro. Debía ir a una junta lo más pronto posible. Pasó por la escultura de cristal de las llamas de su tatuaje, con una placa de platino que decía: _Creemos en la valentía. Creemos en tomar acción. Creemos en la libertad del miedo. Creemos en los actos ordinarios de la valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a levantarse por la otra, en defender a aquellos que no pueden defenderse ellos mismos. _

También lo decía en inglés: _We believe in bravery. __We believe in action. We believe in freedom from fear. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, defending those who cannot defend themselves._

Justo abajo de esos dos fragmentos de su manifiesto, se leía claramente el nombre de la institución:

_Centro de la Institución Osadía._  
_Dauntless Institution Centre._  
_D.I.C._

Subió el ascensor, sacando su traje formal de su mochila, no le importaba cambiarse delante de una cámara, donde probablemente alguien la estaba observando. Se sacó la sudadera, dejándose su camiseta básica negra, y se colocó una chaqueta de cóctel del mismo color, se puso los pantalones de tela encima de los jeans oscuros que tenía puestos, y cambió sus converse por botas negras de tacón alto, que ella odiaba usar.

-Lo único malo de ser capitán...- murmuró.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 46, escondió sus cosas detrás de una planta, y se encaminó por un pasillo alfombrado en negro, las paredes pintadas de burdeo, muchas ventanas seguidas por un lado, dando una hermosa vista de las calles principales de Oakland.

Entró en la oficina 46-R.

Estaba todo oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada, aunque los instintos de Tris no fallaron, y cuando alguien la quiso atacar por la espalda, fue más rápida. Tomó la camisa (o camiseta, suéter, etcétera) y empotró a la persona en la pared. Con el pie prendió la luz. Una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba en los labios del rostro frente a ella.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Agente Seis.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, Amar.

Amar Dixon era el presidente del grupo de intendentes de la institución a lo largo de la nación, a pesar de que solo tenía 24 años, toda su vida había crecido con un arma y algún archivo en la mano. Tenía cabello negro y la piel oscura, ojos cafés, dientes blancos y derechos, labios gruesos, y nariz larga.

-Si fueras tan amable de soltarme y sentarte, podríamos hablar -le dijo. La rubia obedeció y se sentó en una silla opuesta a la principal, detrás de un escritorio.

-¿Obtuviste la respuesta de la Sra. Martínez?

Amar negó.

-No han logrado dar con el nombre del sujeto, pero consiguieron una fotografía. Se le calculan unos 17 años, asiste en tu escuela, nunca se le ha visto con padres, solo con amigos, específicamente, _tus_ amigos, y contigo.

La agente se comenzó a marear. _¿Qué?_, pensaba.

-¿Puedo ver la fotografía?

Le tendió un sobre azul (típico de Erudición), y cuando lo abrió, un par de papeles salieron de él. En la imagen salía un chico alto, muy alto, de cabello castaño claro, piel pálida, ojos verdes miraban a un lugar a su derecha.

-¿Lo conoces?

Se sintió enferma.

-Albert Gillies -confesó moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Los Leales?

-No poseo esa información, pero si lo hace, sabes lo que debes hacer... -su mente estaba dando vueltas, no podía concentrarse-. Y tú no eres la única en peligro. Uriah, y el resto de tus amigos también. ¿Quién sabe cuando su identidad se revelará, y decida atacarlos? Esto no es solo para proteger al presidente y sus asuntos. Es sobre proteger a la gente que no tiene el conocimiento de lo que está pasando en realidad.

La liga de las facciones se dedicaba a servir al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Tenían agentes y aliados en todo el mundo; sobre todo en Europa, Sudamérica y Asia. Cinco facciones la conformaban: Abnegación, Cordialidad, Erudición, Osadía y Verdad. Eran instituciones secretas, de las que la CIA ni siquiera tenía idea, solo entre ellas se conocían y ayudaban. Abnegación se ocupaba de hacer pasar desapercibido a cualquier soldado de la liga, y a la ayuda médica, eran los altruistas. Cordialidad abastecía las cosas necesarias, ya sea para el combate (armas, chaquetas antibalas, etc.) como para los que vivían en las sedes, e irónicamente les decían amables. Erudición se encargaba principalmente de la información, investigaciones y experimentos científicos, se hacían llamar la facción más inteligente. Verdad era la ayuda legal, hacían los interrogatorios con respecto a los asesinatos, entre otros. Se decían a sí mismos honestos. Osadía era la mano de obra, los que entrenaban a los soldados de otras facciones, los que atacaban, los que protegían físicamente, los que peleaban, los valientes. Las cinco juntas eran como una máquina. Sin alguna, simplemente no funcionaba.

Los Leales era una mafia que buscaba derrocar a las facciones y tomar control del país, aliados con bandas terroristas y toda organización que apoyara el anarquismo. La mayoría de los miembros eran criminales fugados o buscados por la policía nacional.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte a perderles? ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y tu madre?

-No perderé a mi familia otra vez. Sabes que no lo permitiré -su voz era firme, autoritaria.

Los labios de Amar se estiraron en una sonrisa amistosa, como lo hacía una vez a un millón.

-Esa es la Beatrice que conozco.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Tenemos nuevos iniciados. Pedrad y tú los entrenarán este sábado. Ahora, puedes retirarte, tengo una junta de intendentes en media hora.

Se dieron la mano de manera formal, y cuando Tris salía por la puerta, Amar la llamó.

-Agente Seis...

-¿Sí?

-Buena suerte.

X.

Estaba en su cama dibujando, específicamente, retratando una foto de su padre y ella. La última que se habían tomado. Era en la bahía de San Francisco-Oakland, ocho días después de su muerte.

-¿Que dibujas? -Natalie entró a su habitación, sentándose al lado de su hija.

-A papá -respondió Tris, mientras seguía haciendo los trazos finales de los labios de Andrew.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho? -eso era obvio. Los ojos de la menor se llenaron de lágrimas. Asintió-. ¿sabes? Cuando quedé embarazada de ti, después de que naciera tu hermano, él supo desde un principio que sería una hermosa niña con pelo rubio y ojos grises o azules. Decía que sería su princesa, que sería una guerrera, que sería querida y amada por un chico especial, que sería fuerte, sensible, valiente y altruista, que daría su corazón en lo que escogiera hacer... y mírate. Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Las lágrimas reprimidas ahora fluían libremente por sus mejillas. No podía mentirle a su madre.

-¿A cuál pertenecían?

Natalie la miró un momento. Tenían muchos rasgos parecidos, excepto la nariz y los ojos, que solo podían pertenecer al que una vez robó su corazón.

-Él a Erudición. Yo estaba en Osadía. Luego, cuando nos casamos, nos transferimos a Abnegación, entonces quedé embarazada, y nos retiramos. Tuvimos que hacer juramentos para poder hacerlo, pero queríamos que vivieran una vida normal. Sin éxito... -la codeó con una sonrisa-. Él era reconocido por su habilidad de rastreo y la creación de sueros en su institución. Muchos de los Leales lo buscaban para asesinarlo, ambos lo sabíamos. Cuando lo encontraron en el trabajo, simplemente, volaron su oficina -era duro para ambas. Para Natalie contarlo, y para Tris al enterarse finalmente de la verdad-. Nadie lo esperó. Ahí fue cuando Osadía te encontró. En su funeral eras la única que no lloraba, a pesar de que solo tenías nueve años, Caleb y yo estábamos rotos, y tú a tú edad tuviste que ser nuestro salvavidas. Me preguntaron antes de ofrecerte el puesto hace cuatro años, y tú aceptaste. Sigo sintiéndome nerviosa por los riesgos, pero creo en ti. Creemos en ti.

Le limpió las mejillas húmedas, y le sonrió.

-Hora de la cena, pequeña guerrera.

Media hora después, Caleb y Natalie estaban secando y guardando la vajilla, mientras Tris lavaba. Una vez que terminaron, el chico dijo:

-¿Qué tal un pequeño paseo fraternal?

Ambos salieron del edificio a una concurrida plaza. Compraron unos cafés y se sentaron en el pasto a hablar; la cabeza de Caleb en las piernas de Tris, y el cuerpo de esta estaba apoyado en un árbol. Pasó una mano por el cabello dorado de su hermano, golpeándole la frente, juguetona.

-¿Que hay con ese chico, Cuatro? -preguntó directamente.

-Somos amigos, nada más -respondió sonrojándose.

-Pues eso es lo que son, pero por la forman en la que se observan...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es tan obvio. Cuando hablan, o se miran, pareciera como si se les olvidara todo, además, los he visto lanzándose miraditas escondidas. Te conozco, Beatrice. Y eso no es solo amistad para ti.

-Bueno, pero es solo amistad para mi, es gracioso y divertido, y es agradable estar con él, no hay nada más. De todos modos, si llegara a sentir algo por él, no sería correspondido. Hay muchas más chicas más guapas que yo que suspiran por él. Solo me ve como una amiga. Él tiene muchos mejores partidos que una chica pequeña, plana, no femenina, sin nada en especial. No soy guapa (tampoco específicamente fea), ni soy nada de lo que un chico querría -se sintió un poco decepcionada, porque sabía que tenía razón. Sí, era diferente con él, le agradaba cuando sus manos se rozaban, cuando la abrazaba por los hombros, cuando le besaba la mejilla, cuando le sonreía, o la miraba a los ojos, pero eso era amistad para ella, una amistad muy cercana que podría convertirse en algo más fraternal que romántico... quizá.

-¿Estas escuchándote a ti misma? No te reconozco -hizo una pausa-. Yo no veo eso. Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, tienes una personalidad que vale mucho más que un par de tacones, eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres _skater_, por Dios. ¿Quién no quiere una novia _skater_? Eres especial en muchos sentidos. Nunca más te rebajes al nivel de los demás y te insultes a ti misma, tu seguridad es algo que siempre he admirado, y que no debes perder -le dijo su hermano mayor tocándole la mejilla-. Estoy al cien por ciento seguro de que le gustas.

-Sí, Caleb. Seguro... -replicó Tris.

Ninguno de los Prior sabía que alguien los estaba escuchando desde una banca, un cuerpo fornido y unos ojos detrás de lentes de sol, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_Holaaaaaa :) ¿cómo están? Espero que súper contentos jajaja Al fin pudieron entender ajajjajaj desde el comienzo quise dejar al descubierto el trabajo de Tris, pero algo en mi raro cerebro me dijo que mejor lo dejara de incógnito xd_

_Entonces, ¿qué piensan del trabajo de Trissy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Al en todo? ¿Y Los Leales? Sé que en Allegiant (:'c) ellos apoyan el sistema de facciones, pero así me llegó la idea y así la dejaré xd ¿Y lo que le dijo Caleb a su hermanita?_

_Repito lo del capítulo 2, la trama de esta historia me ayudó a hacerla mi eneamiga Katri (el link está en mi perfil xd lean sus historias c;) A ella se le ocurrió la idea de las Órdenes Secretas (en este caso, Instituciones) Más adelante, en el capítulo 20 más o menos, conocerán algunos de los personajes originarios (siempre quise decir eso ajajja) y creados a mano de ella :) Sólo tienen que shippear Jantiago, okay? okay._

_Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews, favoritos, follows y lecturas anónimas :3_

**_¡Reviews Time :D!_**

**_DianaDeLore: _**_Jajaja no te sientas mal, son cosas que pasan xd el liceo es ES-TRE-SANTE ayer hice un ensayo PSU loco, fue horrible :L Yo me siento con mi eneamiga que nombré arriba xd es genial porque odiamos las mismas materias (Matemática yo no tkm.) y nos gustan casi las mismas (Historia yo tkm.) jajaj además que ha leído casi todos los libros que yo xd En tu curso sería víctima de bowling tambien.-. mido 1.62 xd gracias iasdivbasid Estoy terminando el primer libro de Percy Jackson ^^ no pude esperar para que el libro llegara y me estrecé con todos los spoilers que me daban, comencé a leerlo :3 me faltan cincuenta páginas *-* jajajaja Tobiata (?) forevah jajajaj y pensar que el otro día estaba con una compañera haciendo ships entre mis personajes favoritos y yo jajaj Espero que estes genial! (morí con lo de nena del caserio jajsdviabsubidvuiasdvbaispdbcaspidbvas0d8vbdas'dvb) Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaludines :)_

**_theforsakenboy:_**_ Hey! AQUI. TE. LO. TRAJE. Jajajjajjaiauvbasiduvbasiuv gracias xd saludos y besos:*_

**_fourtris46:_**_ Hola! lo suponia ajja pero que tal ahora? isubvas jajaja no es tan dificil xd es pura practica y deseo de conocimiento (erudita plz.) que estes muy bien C: _

**_La Parawhore Chilena: _**_Hola bb:3 jaja gracias c: te creo, de hecho ayer me hicieron mi primer ensayo PSU y estaba agotada después de la segunda prueba, no sé como hay gente que hace las cuatro en vez de tres D: A mi lo que más me impacta o me paraliza: arañas y sangre. D: genial que cumplas tu sueño:3 Yo quiero irme para el lado humanista jaja Saludos!_

_Y eso sería todo por hoy :)_

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark._


	7. Cosas para olvidar

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 7: Cosas para olvidar._

-No lo haré, Christina.

-Oh, sí lo harás.

-No.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí lo harás, así tenga que amarrarte a un carrito.

-Pues trata de llevarme ahora -se abrazó a un poste de metal oxidado en medio de la cafetería.

-Mar, necesitaré que me ayudes.

-Cuando quieras.

Christina y Marlene la agarraron de las piernas y la cintura, respectivamente. Luego, comenzaron a tirar.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡SUÉLTENME AHORA! ¡NO VOY A HACERLO!

Los estudiantes que pasaban les lanzaban una mirada, aunque algunos estaban riéndose y grabándolas con sus móviles.

-¡Sí irás! ¡Necesitas ir! -gritaba Christina.

-¡NO QUIERO IR DE COMPRAS! ¡NO IRÉ! ¡YA FUI LA SEMANA PASADA CONTIGO Y FUE UN SUPLICIO VERTE DECIDIR ENTRE AZUL REY Y AZUL ELÉCTRICO! ¡Y AHORA SE INTEGRA MARLENE! ¡NO IRÉ!

-¡QUE SI IRÁS!

-¡QUE NO!

Las chicas tiraron más fuerte.

-Hey, ¿por qué Tris está anclada a ese pobre e inocente poste? -Uriah, Will, Caleb y Cuatro entraron en escena, todos conteniendo carcajadas al ver tal situación.

-No quiere ir de compras con nosotras, pero está en una emergencia- dijo Marlene.

-¡ESTOY BIEN CON MI ROPA! ¡NO QUIERO NADA MÁS! ¡CHICOS! ¡AYÚDENME!

-Yo ayudaré -dijo Uriah. Se puso entre Chris y Mar, y comenzó a jalar con ellas.

-¡URIAH! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡WILL! ¡YO TE QUIERO, AMIGO! ¿LO SABÍAS? ¡CALEB, HERMANO! ¡CUATRO! ¡AMIGO DEL ALMA! ¡POR FAVOR! -pedía ayuda desesperada. No quería volver a sufrir.

-William Toy, si accedes a ayudarla, me enojaré -advirtió la novia del aludido. Asustado, imitó a Uriah.

-¡CALEB!

-Yo me voy... Tengo tarea de Geología, ya sabes... -con eso, su hermano mayor se retiró.

-¡POR DIOS! ¡CUATRO! ¡ERES MI ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA! ¡TE AMARÍA POR SIEMP… -su frase fue interrumpida por su risa. Cuatro se había acercado a ella, pero le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Por qué haría eso, Tris? Me encantaría verte en tacones y vestido alguna vez.

-¡Jamás!

-¡Ahora tengo otra excusa! ¡Necesitas un vestido para la conferencia de tu madre del viernes! -dijo Christina.

-¡Mentira! ¡Tengo el vestido azul y los tacones negros!

-¡Los tienes hace más de un año! ¡Al pobre Caleb la corbata azul ya le queda pequeña! ¡Rindete ya, Tris!

-Bien, bien.

Los amigos de la rubia la soltaron con cuidado, ella se sobó los brazos, y con un movimiento inesperado, salió corriendo.

-¡BEATRICE GRACE PRIOR! ¡VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O ROMPERÉ TU SKATE, TUS VINILOS, Y SUBIRÉ TUS DIBUJOS A DEVIANTART! -gritó Chris iracunda. Tris paró en enseguida. Se dio la vuelta y vio a todo el mundo con los ojos abiertos. _Maldita Christina. Nadie debe saber que dibujo._ pensó-. Eso, muy bien. Ahora ven acá, y nos vamos al centro comercial con los chicos, por castigo.

X.

Se vio en el espejo mientras se aplicaba su maquillaje especial para esconder los tatuajes de Osadía y Abnegación, los que la ponían en riesgo. Al terminar, miró sus hombros con orgullo.

-Tris, sal ya. Quiero ver como te queda ese.

Tenía puesto un vestido blanco strapless, apretado de busto y totalmente suelto hasta los tobillos, de seda y encaje, y unos tacones blancos con piedras brillantes. Salió del probador, donde Christina, Marlene, Uriah y Cuatro la esperaban. Will debía ir por su hermana, Cara.

Fue hacia ellos. La reacción fue inmediata. Uri y Cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta, Marlene la miraba de forma soñadora, y Christina aplaudía complacida.

-¡Es perfecto! Te ves hermosa -chilló.

-Eh... gracias.

-Este momento es épico. Te conozco hace doce años, y debo admitirlo, no te recuerdo tan bonita -alagó su mejor amigo.

-Tris, está hecho para ti -dijo Mar.

Todos miraron expectantes a Cuatro, que seguía embobado observándola.

-Te ves... -tragó audiblemente-. maravillosa, realmente preciosa.

Las mejillas de Tris se encendieron enseguida, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Gracias -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, donde se quedaron un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza-. Me voy a cambiar, voy a la librería por un libro que me falta, y me voy a mi casa.

-Está bien. Al menos lo comprarás, ¿verdad? -preguntó Christina.

-Claro. Por mi propia salud lo haré, no quiero que me jales a la caja registradora -replicó Tris riendo.

Veinte minutos después, los cinco estaban en el auto de Chris, escuchando Coldplay, dirigiéndose a la casa de Tris con la gran caja del vestido en las piernas de Uriah, Cuatro, y la nueva adquiridora.

-Realmente te veías hermosa en ese vestido -le susurró Cuatro en el oído, mientras los demás cantaban a todo pulmón. Esta vez, la chica se sintió más valiente, y le besó suavemente la mejilla, para después mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos azules oscuros, brillantes y misteriosos, que te atraían enseguida.

-Gracias... -susurró.

-Hey, ya llegamos... -les dijo Marlene desde el asiento del copiloto, donde los había observado atentamente.

-A comer -sonrió Tris.

Al abrir la puerta, la chica se encontró con Caleb y su madre hablando en el sofá, probablemente sobre la escuela. Ellos al escucharla, se levantaron para saludarla, sin ver aún a los amigos de la chica.

-¿Cómo estás, hija? -la saludó Natalie.

-¿Qué tal el suplicio con Christina y Marlene? -bromeó su hermano mayor.

-Me fue bien. Encontré un vestido para la conferencia del viernes. ¿Mamá? -la llamó-. ¿Los chicos pueden quedarse a cenar?

-Claro, llámalos y diles que vengan.

-De hecho...

-¡Hola, señora Prior! -saludaron Uriah y Christina al mismo tiempo, entrando al departamento. Tímidamente, le siguieron Marlene y Cuatro.

-Oh, Uriah, Christina, Marlene y... oh, Cuatro, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo -dijo Natalie, ganándose una mirada interrogante de sus hijos.

-¿De nuevo? -preguntaron al unísono.

-Eh... Olviden lo que dije. Tenemos pasta para cenar. En media hora estará servido.

Caleb se fue a su habitación, sin antes darle una mirada rara a Cuatro, y los demás fueron a la habitación de Tris.

-Bienvenidos a mi cueva -dijo la rubia.

Uriah se tiró en la cama, Christina se sentó en un _puff_ donde generalmente se sentaba cuando entraba a la habitación de su amiga, Marlene se lanzó al lado de Uri, y Cuatro se quedó al lado de Tris.

-¿Tienes una foto nuestra? -preguntó falsamente curioso, al divisarla enmarcada en el buró.

-Eh, sí. Tengo fotos con todos mis amigos -trató de excusarse ella, suplicando internamente que no le preguntara el por qué no estaba con las otras, claro, también tenía una con Uri, sólo que las razones eran distintas.

Tomó la cámara que estaba en su escritorio, y comenzó a hacer más fotos. Los cinco se estiraron en la cama, bromeándose entre ellos, divirtiéndose.

-¡Niños! Esta lista la cena -llamó la dueña de casa.

La comida pasó llena de bromas, varias anécdotas de Uriah, e historias vergonzosas de los hermanos Prior por parte de su madre.

-Entonces, estaba en la conferencia, Caleb estaba leyendo un libro, pero Tris estaba tan aburrida, que sacó mi labial rojo, y comenzó a dibujar en el libro sin que este cabezota se diera cuenta... -se refirió a su hijo mayor-. y cuando lo hizo, gritó como un loco en la parte más importante de mi discurso. ¡Ni se imaginan la vergüenza que pasé, sobre todo cuando Tris fue corriendo hacia mí, y me pintó con el labial toda la cara! Caleb se puso celoso y caminó con la cabeza alta hacia el micrófono y gritó: ''¡Mi hermana es pesada!'' -contaba.

-¡MAMÁ! -gritaron los dos juntos.

Las mejillas de los hermanos estaban rojas y calientes, mientras los invitados se reían carcajadas.

-Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches -dijo Tris, cohibida.

-Y yo. Hasta mañana -imitó Caleb en la misma situación.

Al entrar a su habitación, se desplomó en su cama, haciendo que muchas fotografías saltaran con ella. Las tomó todas y las ordenó en un montón, dejándolas en su buró. Se quitó su sudadera, seguida por su camiseta, y así con el resto de su ropa, que dejó ordenada en su armario, y se puso su pijama. Entonces, alguien entró a la habitación.

Se hizo la dormida.

Escuchó unas pisadas ligeras, un suspiro cuando estas callaron, entonces sintió la respiración de alguien cerca suyo.

-Buenas noches, preciosa -una voz susurró, sintió unos labios rozar la comisura de los suyos tímidamente. Las pisadas volvieron a la puerta, y Tris se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver una espalda ancha caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala.

X.

_Estaba en un tanque de vidrio_, _una sola luz iluminaba desde arriba, y no veía el resto_ _de la habitación. Voces que no lograba captar gritaban distintas cosas que se entremezclaban en su cabeza. El tanque se comenzó a llenar de agua, poco a poco, por sus tobillos, rodillas y caderas. Respiraba aceleradamente, los gritos incrementando su volumen._

_-No sirves para nada._

_-Cobarde._

_-Solo causas destrucción._

_-Tu hiciste esto._

_-Todo es tu culpa._

_Pero un susurro le llamó la atención. Era su propia voz diciendo una y otra vez:_

_-__**No lo olvides... no lo olvides... no lo olvides...**_

_El agua llegó hasta su pecho._

_Golpeó el cristal repetidas veces, con las manos, hombros y pies. Nada pasaba. Tocó su cuello, donde debería haber solo piel, pero en cambio, había un collar de hueso y cuero. Lo apretó en la mano y lo sacó, y golpeó con la punta del hueso el vidrio. Se agrietó._

_El agua llegó a su barbilla._

_Golpeó la grieta una y otra vez, hasta que fue tan grande, que el cristal cedió._

_-__**No lo olvides, por favor no lo olvides.**_

* * *

_Hola :) ¿Cómo están? He recibido algunas notificaciones de favoritos y follows después del capítulo anterior, y me pusieron muy contenta*w* jajajaj la vida en el liceo se hace cada vez más complicada y ahora estudio como una idiota xd pero bueh..._

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Se rieron algo con la situación de Tris y Christina? Eso pasó en la vida real, una amiga se enganchó en un poste de la escuela porque no quería ir a su casa y yo con otra amiga nos partíamos de la risa cuando vinieron sus compañeros de clase para tratar de sacarla xd ¿Y los momentos FourTris? ¿Y el sueño? ¿Quién era el del sueño, y que significa?_

_Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews, favoritos, follows y dracmas... ah, no, eso no._

_¡Reviews Time :D!_

_**violetta**: Hola! jajjaj casi, sólo que en vez de ser criminal, es un tipo de agente de seguridad nacional (?) aajja me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 y no te preocupes, suele pasar xd que estés MUY bien c: Saludos!_

_**LaParawhoreChilena**: Hola! Pues si me dieron los resultados, saqué 514 en lenguaje, 519 en historia, y 598 en matemáticas :) estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma*w* Yo a las alturas, no, me encantan las cosas adrenalínicas asdjvbas desde hace un par de años que he estado con Derecho en mi cabeza, y mis papás lo apoyan (aunque mi papá quería que fuera doctora) así que ahí veré lo que el futuro me trae xd Gracias :3 ahora se vienen todas las aventuras y cosas graciosas c; Que estes bien, saludos!_

_**theforsakenboy**: Hola! jajja gracias loquillo, es genial escuchar todo eso de ustedes xd espero que estes muy bien! te cuidas!_

_Y eso es todo por hoy :)_

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark._


	8. ¿Cuatro?

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 8: ¿Cuatro?_

Algo molesto hacía que su cama se moviera demasiado. Era como si estuviera en un mar con oleaje peligroso.

-¡BEATRICE! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS Y DEBEMOS IR A LA ESCUELA! -escuchó a Caleb gritar. Se paró de golpe, produciendo que se mareara y que su visión fuera afectada por unos puntos negros.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡En diez estoy lista!

Quince minutos después, los hermanos Prior estaban corriendo desde la estación de metro hasta la escuela. Iban retrasados por tres cuartos de hora, lo que les causaría, solo si alguien lo notaba, un castigo por parte del director.

Afortunadamente, no fue así. Entraron a sus clases sigilosamente, y si sus profesores respectivos los capturaron, bien no les importó.

Ella se sentó casi al final de la sala, al lado de Will, el único con el que tenía esa clase.

-Tienes una cara de sueño... -la picó su amigo- ¿Camalandia te atrapó?

-Sí... Yo no me quería ir, pero un monstruo llamado Caleb me llevó a una tormenta en el mar... si sabes a lo que me refiero... -sonrió. Se quedaron hablando durante casi todo el periodo.

Claro, que eso no duró tanto.

Una de las ventanas se rompió, y un objeto circular entró por ella. Tris se paró con curiosidad para ver lo que era.

Un aro de metal con una inscripción. _''DEATH TO THE FACTIONS''._

Eso no estaba pasando. No ahora.

-¡Todos! ¡Afuera! -gritó tan fuerte como su garganta lo permitía.

El resto de las ventanas se hicieron añicos en el suelo, y una serie de hombres de negro, con máscaras, entraron por ellas. Seis. Rápidamente, tomó un palo de escoba. _Menudo día en que decidí no traer mi arma..._, pensó frustrada. Sus compañeros, asustados, salieron inmediatamente de la habitación. Excepto Will, que ya había sacado una pistola de su cadera, y se ponía a su lado.

-Erudición -fue todo lo que dijo.

-Osadía -le informó. Se estrecharon las manos, como todos en su mundo lo hacían-. Necesito ir a buscar a Uriah. Es uno de nosotros.

-No podemos dejarlos a ellos solos -replicó Will. Sacó otra pistola y se la extendió. Ella negó. Era mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Entonces, acabemos con esto rápido.

Los hombres sacaron automáticas y apuntaron hacia ellos. El primero disparó al chico, que fue más rápido, esquivándola y disparando hacia él. Tris pateó las manos de otros dos, haciendo que sus armas se cayeran al suelo, hacia la esquina del salón, los golpeó en la cabeza, y cayeron al piso noqueados. Alguien la tomó de la sudadera, y ella se deslizó fuera de ella, revelando una camiseta a tiritas amarilla pegada a su cuerpo que mostraba sus tatuajes. Los soldados se congelaron al ver el signo de Abnegación y Osadía en su hombro, dándole la oportunidad a Will de disparar a otro.

-¡Secessus! -se escuchó, era ''Retirada'' en latín. Los hombres tomaron a sus camaradas, y huyeron tan rápido como llegaron. Will se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó jadeante Tris.

-Me dispararon en el hombro -le dijo.

-Tris ¿Estás bien? -Uriah llegó corriendo al salón.

-Si. Necesito gasas, alcohol, una pinza, hilo purificado, una aguja, y hielo -ordenó arrodillándose detrás de Will. Él se sacó la camiseta, mostrando un tatuaje de un ojo en un círculo. ''Erudición'' se leía abajo de éste, al igual que los de ella. Dos minutos después, Uriah llegó con lo pedido, además de una toalla húmeda para limpiar toda la sangre.

-No tenemos anestesia, esto va a doler -advirtió. Su amigo erudito asintió, apretando los dientes.

Aplicando alcohol en un poco de gasa, desinfectó la herida, e introdujo la pinza en el agujero. Un grito de dolor se escuchó, desconcentrandola solo por un segundo. Extrajo la bala con sumo cuidado, guardándola en una bolsa de plástico para llevarla al _DIC_. Volvió a desinfectar, entonces, cosió la carne alrededor, causando otro grito gutural. Al terminar, le colocó un vendaje, y el hielo encima. Un par de minutos después, el brazo de Will se relajó, y su hombro estaba adormecido lo suficiente como para estar sin dolor.

-Gracias -dijo.

-Para algo están los amigos -sonrió ella.

Tris se levantó para limpiarse la sangre de las manos y muñecas, y para cambiarse la, ahora roja, camiseta. Al fijar su mirada en el pasillo, una vez atravesada la puerta, vio a una multitud mirándola con asombro. Ni siquiera se inmutó, y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? -la detuvo Uriah.

-Si, solo un poco aturdida... ¿en tu salón no pasó nada? -preguntó.

-No, solo en el tuyo. Escuchamos un grito, y salimos a ver que pasaba. No podía llegar al frente, entre toda la gente, y una vez que los vi peleando, en un segundo ellos ya se habían ido -le dijo.

-Vieron mis tatuajes. Ambos.

-Ellos no saben que lo tienes por tu padre, es imposible estar en dos facciones. Cuando se trasfieren, les borran el tatuaje.

-Tenemos que llamar a Abnegación. Ellos se encargarán del borrado de memoria.

-¿Y que hay de Will?

-Es Erudito.

-El mundo es pequeño, ¿no? ¿Y si alguien más es parte de esto? -bromeó su amigo. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No es gracioso. Sigo sin entender cual era el objetivo de esto... -dijo ella. Uriah no respondió, pero se veía tenso, y con una mueca en la cara que ella conocía muy bien-. ¿Que sabes, Uriah?

-Están buscándote, igual que lo hicieron con tu padre y con el mío. Estamos en riesgo -le respondió entre dientes.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con mi padre?

-Cuando lo sepa, podré decírtelo, querida amiga. Pero por ahora tienes que limitarte a tener cuidado, y a estar siempre preparada.

La acompañó al baño de mujeres, sin importarle que estuviera prohibido para los hombres entrar. Dejó la puerta abierta. Sacó su teléfono, y lo puso en altavoz.

-Hola, centro de salud bucal, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió una voz suave.

-Buenos días. 080712 -dijo los números clave.

-Identifíquese -la voz de la mujer se había tornado un poco más dura.

-Agente Capitán Seis y Agente Pedrad de Osadía. Oakland, California.

-Enseguida los comunico con un operador.

La línea sonó muerta por un segundo, mientras Tris entraba a un cubículo y se sacaba la camiseta sucia, por una negra con el nombre de una banda.

-_AIC_. ¿En que puedo ayudarles, agentes? -preguntó algún joven.

-Hola, necesitamos un borrado de memoria de la última hora a aproximadamente, treinta estudiantes. Uno de nuestros salones fue atacado por Leales, y la Agente Seis con un agente de Erudición tuvieron que pelear. Lamentablemente, se escuchó el ajetreo, y los dos salones que estaban al lado, fueron a ver por la ventana.

-Uno de nuestros agentes está en el establecimiento. Los nuestros han sido inaculados en contra del aerosol de la memoria, por lo que conocerán la identidad algunos de ellos, que los ayudarán la próxima vez. Nos comunicaremos con las demás facciones -informaron.

-Muchas gracias.

-Hasta luego.

Juntos, fueron al lugar de la escena nuevamente, donde alguien muy conocido rociaba una lata de aerosol sobre todos los estudiantes y profesores amontonados.

-¿Cuatro? -preguntaron al unísono, impactados.

El cuerpo se dio vuelta.

-El mismo. ¿Conocen a alguien apodado Seis? Alguien me dijo que esa persona y su amigo necesitaban mi ayuda -les preguntó con una ceja levantada, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban.

-¿Cu-cu-cuatro? -tartamudeó Tris, aún sin poder creérselo.

-Dios. Aunque en su defensa, nunca sospeché de ustedes tampoco. Lo hacían bien.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos hacía nada más que mirarlo de arriba abajo, buscando algún indicio de broma. Se escuchó un sonido de frustración. Cuatro se volvió a ellos.

-Tobias Eaton. Agente Capitán de la Institución Abnegación -sonrió él, extendiéndoles la mano para estrecharla. Uriah fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Uriah Pedrad. Agente en la Institución Osadía -él le estrechó la mano con nuevo respeto.

Tobias fijó su mirada en la rubia, que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron un choque de electricidad correr por su cuerpo.

-Beatrice Prior. Agente Capitán de la Institución Osadía.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Qué tal la semana? Yo estoy cansada de escuela, y llevo un poco más de un mes desde que comenzaron las clases u.u además, aquí en mi ciudad está haciendo mucho frío, de hecho, ahora estoy acostada en mi cama tomándome un té verde jajaja_

_Bueno, ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Y el involucrar a Cuatro en el tema? ¿Y el código de acceso lo reconocieron? Era el mismo que salía en Allegiant para ir... bueno, donde Caleb debía ir... ¿Y Will? William Toy nosotras te amamos*-*_

_As usual, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, los follows y las lecturas anónimas c: _

_Bueno, pequeños y pequeñas, eso es todo lo que tengo para ustedes por esta semana c: tengo un sueño terrible y me tengo levantar temprano jajaj _

**_¡Reviews Time :D!_**

**_LiloBravo: _**_Hola! bueno, muchas gracias c: me alegra mucho que te guste :D Aquí está la actualización xd Espero que te agrade! Saludos!_

_**violetta**: Hola, hola! Jjajaj pero ten en cuenta de que casi le achuntas xd el sueño... algún día tendrás que averiguarlo ajajaj en algunos capis más e.e Que estés muy bien! Saludos!_

_**theforsakenboy**: Holaaaa! gracias c: espero que este te guste aun mas jajajaja y pues sí, el vestido es como ell de nuestra boda, ya sabes, como el de Taylor Swift en You Belong With Me jajaja que estés muy bien!_

_**La Parawhore Chilena**: Holas c: graciaaaas xd a ti en la prueba real te fue excelente! yo lloraría con ese puntaje jajaj tengo un amigo que sacó como promedio 483 u.u este año va a hacer preu y después hará la PSU de nuevo xd Entiendo lo que dices. Mi hermano tenía claro que quería estudiar desde octavo básico, y ahora está en su último año en la carrera c: jajaj gracias c: yo también me lo imagino así, de hecho, lo describí así xd que estés genial! Saludos!_

_Y eso es todo por hoy c: _

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark_


	9. Estoy mal

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Estoy mal_

Se sirvió una hamburguesa, un jugo de naranja, y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, su favorito. Buscó con la mirada la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando unas manos taparon sus ojos, sin asustarla del todo.

-Ay, Cuatro. Para ya. Pareces un bebé haciendo esto siempre -le dijo dándose la vuelta, donde su amigo de ojos azules estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que un bebé? -preguntó falsamente ofendido.

-Sí. Pareces un bebé.

-Sí. Pareces un bebé -la imitó con voz burlona, ganándose un golpe en el brazo que obviamente no dolió.

-Eres un idiota.

-Se dice ser especial -presumió.

-Ser especial es otra cosa. Pero sí, eres especial -replicó-. Vamos ya, mi estómago ruge.

Juntos se dirigieron a la mesa, conversando de cosas triviales, como lo eran las clases. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, uniéndose a la conversación de los demás, dónde Uriah relataba una historia para avergonzar a su hermano. Comieron entre risas, disfrutando cada momento. Tris saboreó otro bocado de pastel.

-Si no quieres sufrir, tendrás que darme un poco de eso- le susurró Cuatro al oído.

-¿De verdad? Porque si me quitas algo de mi pastel, tu entrepierna sufrirá las consecuencias -advirtió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es cierto, Cuatro. Yo que tú me quedo con las ganas -dijo Will frente a ellos. Cuatro se puso a hacer distintos pucheros, y le hacía ojitos a su amiga rubia, que se reía como una idiota.

-Bien, bien. Solo un poco, que me das pena -se rindió. Abrió la boca, mientras Tris hundía el tenedor en el pastel, para dirigirlo hacia él. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del utensilio, y los arrastró para quitar todo rastro de chocolate. Por un cuarto de segundo, se preguntó a si misma si serían tan suaves como se veían. Alejó el tenedor.

-Mmm... -gesticuló. Cuando terminó de tragar, tomó un poco de chocolate del pastel, y lo puso en la nariz de ella, que pasó un dedo y lo relamió. Entonces, él le besó la mejilla-. Gracias.

Se dieron cuenta de que la cafetería estaba en silencio, todos los ojos posados en ellos, algunos curiosos, otros confundidos, algunos un poco emocionados, cortesía de sus amigos, y el resto, la mayoría celosos. Tris escondió la cara en el brazo de Cuatro.

-Esto es incómodo -susurró.

-¡No estamos saliendo! ¡Aprendan lo que es una amistad de hombre y mujer! -dijo Cuatro en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que todos volvieran a sus asuntos.

-Así que... ¿no están saliendo? -preguntó Al, haciendo que la atención del resto se fijara en esa conversación.

-No. Solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué? -contestó Tris.

-Nada. Solo curiosidad -dijo.

Nadie volvió a tocar el tema. Aunque Uriah le mandaba algunas miradas a Tris, molestándola.

-¿Qué tal si nos juntamos mañana, en mi casa? Lynn también estará allí -propuso Shauna.

-Lo siento. Tengo que ir a una conferencia con mi madre y mi hermano. Nos desocuparemos muy tarde- dijo Tris.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tal el sábado?

-Eh, Tris y yo tenemos un compromiso -dijo Uriah.

-¿Qué compromiso? -preguntó Marlene, interesada.

-Este... eh... Tenemos que ir a un lugar para un proyecto -trató de excusarse.

-¿Y el domingo? -dijo Zeke.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer en el trabajo -informó Cuatro. Tris le dio una mirada.

-Pues el lunes, y nadie tiene excusas -decretó Christina.

Sonó el timbre para ir a clases.

Tris entró al taller de arte con Cuatro detrás de ella.

-¿De verdad tienes que hacer un proyecto con Uriah? -preguntó.

-No. Debemos entrenar iniciados todo el fin de semana.

-Yo estaré en Osadía el domingo, en la sala de control. Necesitan probar unas cámaras nuevas. Tal vez nos veamos.

-Eso sería genial. Me terminarías de conocer de verdad. Una parte de mi de la que solo sabe mi familia... y Uriah -dijo riendo.

-Buenos tardes, clase -habló el Señor Campbell.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hoy quiero que pinten un cuadro de un miembro humano. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Un brazo, una mano, un órgano, etcétera.

Tris comenzó a dibujar unos ojos que conocía muy bien, de las muchas veces que los había trazado. Usó colores oscuros, poniendo un tono un poco más claro en el lado izquierdo del iris, casi en la esquina del ojo. Pintó unas cejas pobladas, y el puente de una nariz. Agregó algunos detalles, como las sombras y el difuminado, y terminó su obra. Puso su firma.

_B.G.P._

-Te quedó genial -dijo una voz tras ella.

-Gracias. Son tus ojos -ella sonrió, orgullosa de su pintura.

-Sí. Noté la imperfección del lado izquierdo, y la pequeña cicatriz de la ceja.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí. ¿Quieres verlo? -Tris se dio la vuelta, levantándose de su silla, yendo hacia el puesto de Cuatro.

Era una pequeña mano, con las uñas pintadas de negro, dedos largos y finos que se veían suaves, nudillos marcados sin llegar a ser feos, en torno a una rosa.

-¿Cómo hiciste los detalles? Te ha quedado muy bueno.

-Pues, me he dedicado a observar cosas últimamente.

Y con un último sonrojo, la clase terminó.

X.

Tris estaba acostada en su cama, con sus audífonos puestos, relajándose mientras escuchaba sus canciones favoritas. The Beatles, Queen, Journey, Led Zeppelin, entre otros clásicos de los 60's hasta los 90's.

-Beatrice, tienes visitas -anunció su madre desde la sala.

-Diles que pasen.

Un segundo después, Christina estaba pasando bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué hay, chica? -saludó.

-Nada nuevo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, _Oompa Loompa._

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí... -se acostó en la cama junto a su amiga-. Primero, te recordaré que a mí no me puedes mentir, te detecto muy bien. Segundo, no niegues nada, porque todos lo hemos notado -la rubia asintió-. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Cuatro?

La pregunta la dejó un poco desencajada.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Chris?

-Los he notado diferentes, a ambos. De por si ya eran bastante unidos, pero desde hace dos días, pareciera como si todo hubiera cambiado. Uriah y yo los hemos visto mandarse miraditas escondidas, hemos visto a Cuatro mirándote por largos lapsos de tiempo, te hemos visto a ti dibujándolo sin darte cuenta. La escenita de hoy dejó claro que algo pasaba entre los dos, todos hablan de eso. Cuando están juntos sus ojos brillan, tu sonríes con frecuencia, te abraza por los hombros cuando caminan, se sonrojan, se sientan juntos...

-Está bien. Ya entendí.

-Quiero saber si algo pasa entre los dos. Por parte de Cuatro ya lo tengo seguro...

-¿Qué? -interrumpió Tris perpleja.

-Digamos que él, Will y los hermanos se han vuelto bastante cercanos.

No lo podía creer.

Recordó la noche en la rueda de la fortuna. Recordó cada uno de los mensajes que se habían enviado. Recordó todas las veces en que él le llamó ''preciosa''. Recordó su sonrisa. Recordó sus ojos. Recordó la forma en que su nariz se arqueaba. Recordó la forma en que pasaba su brazo por sus hombros. Recordó las chispas que sentía cuando se tocaban. Recordó su cara en el centro comercial, cuando compró el vestido blanco que usaría el día siguiente. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando descubrió su secreto. Recordó la forma en que le sonreía solo a ella. Recordó su risa. Recordó la forma en que besó su mejilla esa mañana. Recordó la pintura que había hecho. Recordó como sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que nunca antes había detectado antes después de la escena del pastel. Recordó el primer día que hablaron hace un poco más de cinco meses.

-¿Tris? -la voz de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad-. Dios. Pensé que perdía a mi mejor amiga.

-Christina - dijo Tris de manera baja, ahogada, casi como una advertencia-. Estoy mal.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó preocupada.

-Christina -repitió, entonces, soltó lo que le venía rondando en la cabeza las últimas semanas-. Me gusta Cuatro. Y me gusta muchísimo.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien c: He aquí el capítulo nueve, y con, bueno, mucho FourTris xd Goooooooo FourTris! kajkasvbabsiud_

_¿Qué les pareció la escena del pastel? ¿Y el hecho de que Tris de haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Cuatro? ö Aún no estarán juntos, faltan muchas cosas por pasar... MUCHAS._

_Quiero mandar un saludo especial a todos los del norte de Chile, sur de Perú y alrededores que sintieron el terremoto, especialmente a mi hermana mayor, Nicole, y su familia que vive en Antofagasta c: _

_Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, los follows, favoritos y las lecturas anónimas c:_

**_¡Reviews Time!_**

_**DianaDeLore**: Holaaaaa c: LICEO MATA VIDA, MATA SUEÑO, MATA ALMAS! Yo también tuve ensayo PSU, ¿cómo te fue? Gracias a Dios yo tengo máximo tres pruebas calendarizadas por semanas, y yo ya estoy muriendo xd aunque cuando estaba en un colegio municipal, ahí tenía como tres pruebas por día jajaja Cuatro... *suspira apoyando su mejilla en su mano* SHEO ES REAL? DE VERDAD? POR FAVOR DIME QUE ESTAS DICIENDO LA VERDAD! IUUADSAUIDVAUSVADSIUBVAIUVBIASUDVUIASDVBIASUDVIAUSDVIASDVBIUSADBVSAIUCNASIDASDOICASOUDIBCASIDOCNASUODBVASIUODCB YO SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAN JUNTOS TARDE O TEMPRANO IABDVSIUDAVBAISVD AL IGUAL QUE JOSHIFER AISUBVDASIUBV BVIUASDBVIASUBVIAOSUDNCASBDDCC *FANGIRL MODE ON POR OTROS 10 MILENIOS* ok ok, me calmo un poquito, pero, ¿de verdad? xd asnadvasd Que estes muy bien, espero recibir tu review pronto xd saludos!_

_theforsakenboy: Holaaaa c: graciaaaaas xd pinche Taylor Swift jajaj me encanta ese vestido jaj bueno, ahora estoy haciéndome bullying escuchando el concierto de Imagine Dragons en el Lollapalooza Chile 2014, y pues como tu sabes lo mala pata que soy, no pude ir... argh. Espero que estés de maravilla c: Saludos!_

_violetta: Hola c: ajajaja tienes hermanas en Chile? genial! En que parte de Chile? ''Caaaaasi'' xd espero que estes bien c: Saludos!_

_La Parawhore Chilena: Hola! Seeeh, le fue muuuy mal xd y tiene más que claro que esta es una segunda y ultima oportunidad, ademas que el preu no vale dos pesos e.e la verdad es que la tiene, le encanta lo que estudia y es su ultimo semestre, soooooo esta contento c: jajaja claro xd que estes muy bien! saludos!_

_Y eso es todo por hoy c:_

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark._


	10. Baile patas arriba

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la trama es mía._

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Baile patas arriba_

-Okay. Primero, confío en ustedes, los harán decir unas palabras y nos iremos a la pista de baile. Si alguien los invita, no declinen, no es mi culpa de que no hayan invitado a nadie. Compórtense educados, sobre todo tú, Tris -la miró-. quiero que seas dulce con cualquier chico que se te acerqué.

-Mamá, no haré eso. No soy así, lo sabes -replicó.

-Pues trata de no ser desagradable, cuando andas de malas eres muy brusca.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Es hora de entrar. Tómate del brazo de tu hermano, y da una sonrisa -dijo Natalie, cruzando su brazo con el de su hijo, Tris en el otro.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, revelando a la familia Prior. Aplausos sonaban sobre la música clásica, copas que se alzaban en su dirección, mujeres con ropas caras presumiendo sus joyas, hombres que miraban a todo menos la cara... el típico ambiente de bailes formales a una caridad de niños indigentes. Caminaron hacia el podio que había en el centro del escenario, donde estaba la orquesta. Los niños se quedaron abajo, mientras la madre subía y sonreía.

-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. Muchas gracias por asistir a nuestro décimo primer baile en caridad a la organización ''CONI'' de niños indigentes. Es nuestro trabajo como comunidad ayudar a los que no pueden sostenerse, nos hemos tomado el tiempo de asistir para poder mostrar nuestro amor por ellos. Mi trabajo como psicóloga consiste en alentar y ayudar a los que necesitan una mano para salir de la oscuridad. Mis hijos y yo hemos sido víctimas del dolor que es perder a una persona que amamos, y ha sido importante para nosotros el salir adelante, lo hemos hecho con esfuerzo, y ahora seguimos con nuestras vidas, llevando el nombre de mi ex-esposo en nuestro corazón eternamente. Las situaciones siempre nos dejan heridas, que cicatrizan con el tiempo, y eso queremos hacer, ayudar a los demás a cicatrizar. Muchas gracias.

Más aplausos.

Tris podía sentir como el sudor le bajaba por el cuello, mientras algunas personas se fijaban en su tatuaje, y del brazo de su hermano, los dos subieron al podio.

-Gracias -habló Caleb-. Nuestra madre siempre ha sido nuestro apoyo. Ha jugado el papel de padre y madre, desde que teníamos nueve años. Ella sacrificó todo por nosotros, y hemos estado agradecidos desde el principio. Ella nos ha ayudado, y ahora queremos ayudar algo que ella ama, que es el trabajo con fundaciones para niños, hogares de ancianos, entre otros. Agradecemos en nombre de nuestra familia a cada uno de ustedes por venir, y tener la buena voluntad de ayudar a esos pequeños niños, también -lanzó una mirada a su hermana, preguntándole con la mirada si debía decir algo más.

-Bueno, yo no soy buena con las palabras como mi hermano mayor, o como mi madre, pero solo diré gracias, porque cada uno de esos niños se merece una vida mejor, y ustedes nos están ayudando a construirles un futuro próspero y feliz. Muchas gracias -finalizó con una sonrisa.

La música prosiguió, parejas se dirigían a la pista para bailar, chaperones ofrecían bebidas y canapés. Bailó con Caleb un par de canciones, las otras simplemente hablaba con él, hasta que un brazo le tocó el hombro.

-¿Me permitiría un baile, bella señorita? -preguntó una voz profunda, detrás de ella. La conocía muy bien.

-Claro. Sería un honor -sin verle todavía la cara, de la mano se encaminaron al centro del salón. Él tomó la mano derecha de ella en su izquierda, y la otra la posó en su pequeña cintura. El brazo libre de la chica fue al hombro del hombre frente a ella, sus dedos acariciaron el borde de su pelo. Sin decir palabra, comenzaron a bailar, viéndose a los ojos en todo momento.

-Te ves más hermosa con el conjunto completo -susurró él.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? -preguntó.

-Con los chicos queríamos venir a verte -miró algo más allá de su hombro. Tris giró su cabeza, para ver a Uriah, Zeke, Will, Al, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn y Christina en una esquina hablando con Caleb, esta última mirándola con una sonrisa. Todos llevaban lindos trajes y vestidos de gala.

-Son unos idiotas. Pero los quiero -dijo ella.

-Tu _extenso_ discurso ha sido genial -cambió de tema, alargando la palabra ''extenso''.

-Ellos habían dicho todo, no sabía que más decir... -admitió sonrojada.

-Se nota que lo dijiste de corazón.

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque a veces me considero egoísta. Es más que un deseo, un instinto el protegerlos.

Cuatro asintió, y le dio una vuelta. Barsena, un amigo de Caleb, estaba cantando _All of Me _de John Legend con piano y violín, dándole un ambiente más confidente al salón. Cuando se tomaron nuevamente, estaban más cerca que antes, sus estómagos se tocaban, y sus ojos no se desconectaban. Dieron algunas vueltas más un círculo, él guiándola en el paso del vals, haciéndole girar otras veces, mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos tempestuosos, que ocultaban un pasado difícil, pero que tenía cicatrices ya curadas. Ella le sonrió, y él se la devolvió al instante. Entonces, separaron sus manos, la del chico voló a cintura de Tris, y la de ella se juntó con la otra detrás de su cuello. Juntaron sus frentes.

_''Cuz all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give me your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning, cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you...''_

Ahora se balanceaban lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Cuatro sentía las manos de Tris acariciar su corto cabello oscuro, y él pasaba sus pulgares arriba abajo encima de la tela del hermoso vestido.

El resto de la tarde pasó en eso. Ellos dos bailaban, reían, hacían locuras, mientras Christina y Uriah veían disfrutar a sus amigos con la mayor sonrisa que podían.

Claro que lo perfecto no siempre duraba.

El primer indicio de problemas fue un humo que se esparcía de a poco por el salón, entonces, comenzó el caos.

Sonaron gritos por todas partes, unos disparos, gente que tosía a causa del gas que habían lanzado. Tris levantó su vestido hasta cierta parte de su muslo donde tenía su pistola, mientras veía a Will, Cuatro y Uriah sacar una de sus cinturas del traje. Caleb también sacó una. La gente corría hacia la salida, rompían ventanas para poder escapar, al mismo tiempo que hombres con traje negro y capucha entraban.

Al había desaparecido.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? -llamó Tris, sin quitar la vista de los enemigos. Nadie respondió-. ¡MAMÁ! -gritó un poco más alterada.

-La mandé a casa. Ha escapado -exclamó Caleb, acercándose a ella. El resto de sus amigos se habían ido al departamento de Shauna y Lynn.

-Dios, creí que no llegaría este momento, ¿eh, Agente Seis? -Amar surgió de la nada. Vestía un terno gris, que contrastaba su piel morena.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Amar? -dijo Uriah. Todos los seis se pusieron de espalda, hasta formar un círculo, mientras los atacantes los rodeaban.

-Son demasiados... -murmuró Will.

-Ten un poco de fe -replicó Tris.

Y la pelea se desencadenó.

Eran aproximadamente veinte hombres, todos con su rostro tapado y bandas de tela negra con un círculo blanco vacío anudado en el bíceps derecho. No llevaban armas, pero si tenían puños. Arremetieron contra ellos en manada, ocho cayeron muertos en su camino por disparos, cuando eran capaces de disparar otra vez, los Leales ya estaban frente a ellos comenzando a golpear.

De una patada, la pistola de Tris estaba en el suelo, dejándola desarmada para la lucha. Tres contra uno. Se acercaron más para poder golpearla en el estómago, pero ella fue más rápida y clavó el tacón izquierdo en la entrepierna de uno, dio un puñetazo en la nariz a otro, dejando a un tercero libre. Éste la golpeó en la cara, en la boca y nariz, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar. Ella le devolvió el golpe y pateó su estómago. Se tiró al suelo y cogió su pistola, y le apuntó. Estaba solo contra uno ahora, ya que al primero lo dejó fuera de combate, y al segundo lo había golpeado en un punto sensible que lo hizo caer inconsciente. Miró a los ojos de su amenaza, encontrándose con un verde muy conocido.

-¿Al? -preguntó. Sin decir nada más, se lanzó sobre él y le quitó el arma, golpeándole con la culata en la cabeza, y lo llevó a la inconsciencia. Se oyó un disparo, y un dolor agudo le recorrió el hombro derecho. Gritó, y disparó a un hombre que corría tras ella. Otro disparo, un quejido masculino. Recorrió rápidamente su mirada por los chicos peleando. Uriah tenía sangre en su brazo, sus nudillos rotos y una marca roja en la mejilla. Will solo tenía la mano roja, como si la hubieran pisado. Amar golpeaba sin piedad a un soldado, al parecer, ileso. Caleb estaba en la misma situación de Amar. Pero Cuatro era otra historia. Tenía cinco personas contra él solo, aun así hacía ganchos, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, esquivaba sin ningún problema. El dolor de su hombro se hizo mucho más intenso, por lo que se recostó en el suelo, gimiendo.

De pronto, el ruido cesó, solo se escuchaban respiraciones erráticas.

-¡Tris! -alguien gritó. Sentía la sangre fluir por sus costados, no solo de su hombro, sino de su nariz que seguía brotando rojo. Uriah se arrodilló frente a ella, igual que Caleb. Cuatro no tardó en seguirlos, colocando la cabeza de ella en su regazo.

-Amar, llama a Abnegación -demandó Uri.

-Es Al... -murmuró Tris.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Al? -le preguntó confundido.

Ella apuntó a un Leal inconsciente. Will caminó hasta el cuerpo y quitó la capucha, mostrando a un chico de cabello castaño claro, piel pálida y una nariz sangrante, sin contar unos moretones que comenzaban a notarse.

-Al... -susurró el erudito sorprendido. Los ojos de la rubia se habían cerrado ya sin fuerzas, mientras seguía desangrándose. La última cosa que vio, fueron los oscuros ojos azules de Cuatro. Escuchó su voz diciéndole que se quedara con él, pero ya no estaba segura de nada.

Y sólo. Quería. Descansar.

* * *

_¡Hola preciosas y preciosos! Lo siento con todo mi corazón el retraso, pero este fin de semana ha estado MUY apretado para mi, y bueno, en otras palabras, el liceo es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida u.u De todas formas, este viernes subiré c: el jueves iré a ver Divergente con algunas compañeras, así que les aprovecharé de dar mi opinión jajaj_

_Sooo, ¿qué tal el bailecito de Cuatro y Tris? ¿Y la pelea con los Leales? ¿Y Al? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tris? ¿La mamá de Tris está realmente a salvo? El próximo capítulo vendrá con una ración especial de FourTris xD Otra vez, siento mucho el retraso :c_

_Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews, favorites, follows y leídas anónimas :) Estoy particularmente agradecida de los siete reviews que recibí el capítulo anterior c: Espero seguir leyéndolos eh!_

**_¡Reviews Time!_**

**_DianaDeLore: _**_Hola! Pucha oh, que lata que te haya ido mal en tu prueba:/ Mi profesora de matemáticas definitivamente es una versión chilense de la señora Dodds D: (por cierto voy en el comenzando el cuarto libro xd) ¡Yo también soy Primero B! jjajajjaja IUBAVIBASIBDVIUSVIUSAIDVUDIASAISUBDV PERO NO ME QUEDÓ CLARO! SHEO DE VERDAD ES REAL! SIDVDSDUIVSBV *wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww* Logaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :Q_ te amo washito rico aisubvaisdbv me las tienes que mandar por fb asjdv Que estés muy bien :)_

**_LiloBravo: _**_Hola! Créeme que te comprendo totalmente xD Muchas gracias :) me hace feliz que te guste tanto :3 Espero que estés geniaaaaaal! Muchos saludos!_

**_Chica Otaku: _**_Hola! Gracias xD Cuatro... es que Cuatro... es Cuatro *w* es imposible no amarlo jaja Que estés bien c: Saludos!_

_**Nandita21unexplained**: Hola :) Bienvenida entonces c: Muchas gracias, que estés muy bien c:_

**_Nisse Blackthorn: _**_Hola :) Me dio mucha risa, porque tenía un review que decía que Tris y Cuatro eran muy tiernos, y de repente... ¡BAM! Tu review viene y me hace reír un día que estaba de malas jaja gracias por eso, aprovechando xD Me pasa que de repente no me gusta dejar reviews por el celular, y cuando me meto en el computador, se me olvida ajjaja Muchas gracias eh c: que estés genial c: Saludos!_

_**theforsakenboy**: Esposito! Gracias jajaja Taylor gay xd saludos!_

**_La Parawhore Chilena:_**_ Hola! Seeeeh, lo he visto un poco más centrado, y lo bueno es que le tocan las mayorias de sus clases con otra amiga nuestra c: Aun que como se dice por ahí: En la cancha se ven los gallos xD Jajjajaja graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias xD Que estés muy bien :) Saludos!_

_Y eso sería todo por hoy c: El viernes capítulo sí o sí, pinkie promesa :3_

**_Sean valientes._**

_CataD'Mellark._


End file.
